Finger Crossed
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Naruto, seorang manusia berdarah campuran yang hidup bersama dua temannya sebagai hunter. Keputusannya untuk membunuh musuh terbesarnya menjadikan boomerang tersendiri karena mereka harus melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang dan vampire yang mengincarnya. SasuNaru/UPDATE CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Finger Crossed**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Othercast

Warning! AU/ShounenAi/Yaoi/OOC/Typo

I don't take any profit toward this creation

Please enjoy and read carefully :)

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dunia adalah tempat bernaungnya seluruh rangkaian filosofi yang hidup di dalamnya. Eksistensi, keindahan, dan pengetahuannya membuat manusia terbuai akan kenikmatan, menjadikan mereka serakah, dan tumbuh keinginan untuk saling melenyapkan satu sama lain. Manusia mudah terlena, langkahnya berujung pada kemungkaran. Boleh jadi mereka adalah si penyayang berhati besar, namun buta mata akan nikmat dunia membuat si penyayang terambil alih oleh kebengisan yang tak kenal ampun. Hati manusia suci, bagai kertas bersih tanpa aturan, kosong tiada hal, dan akan terisi karena persepsinya saat melihat dunia.

Nyanyian jemaat dari orang-orang gereja, begitulah seperti yang mereka sebut, mengalun menyaingi ganasnya deras air hujan yang mengguyur kota. Mereka tidak sedikit pun berniat untuk menghentikan nada sakral yang terlontar dari mulutnya, terus menggemakan seluruh kata ke segala penjuru gereja tua.

Sosokmu berdiri tenang di sana, di sebuah pintu besar gereja, yang setiap saat menunggu kehadiran manusia untuk meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan orang-orang suci itu. Kau menunggu, seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, dan ketika waktu telah tiba, taringmu yang sesungguhnya akan terekam jelas. Mereka akan melihat bagaimana hitamnya dimensi manusia, bagaimana rasanya terancam, dan tubuh tanpa kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Kau akan menunjukkan pada dunia, jika sesuatu yang mempesona pada pandangan pertama adalah sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkanmu perlahan, kau bisa tersesat lebih dalam tanpa petunjuk, dan mengabaikan fakta jika sebenarnya pesona itu adalah racun yang harum, namun menyesatkan.

Kau tersenyum kecil, mencoba untuk menikmati apa yang telah tampak dalam hidup, refleksi setiap melodi gereja, bahkan langit sepertinya tidak menyetujui bunyi itu untuk menyaingi. Senar biola mengalun bagai keterpurukan tiada batas, membuat perasaan menegangkan samar-samar muncul di tengah para pendoa.

Pintu utama gereja tersebut terbuka, menyambut dirimu yang berdiri kokoh, tangguh melawan musuh bak cleopatra si penggoda. Semua mata menyorot padamu, seakan kau adalah pemeran utama yang satu pun manusia tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu di panggung pertunjukan. Para pendoa itu mengunci pandangan padamu, tidak ada lagi segala bentuk bunyi gema yang melantun. Hentak kakimu mengalir tenang di antara mereka, membawamu pada sang pemuka agama yang berdiri seorang diri di sana, di altar gereja.

Kau adalah pemeran utama kisah ini, yang akan bertarung sampai ke titik darah penghabisan untuk melindungi keseimbangan dimensi dunia. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja bertindak gegabah, memikirkan sebuah rencana tanpa kematangan akan membuatmu terjebak dalam lingkar yang kau buat sendiri, dan musuhmu.

Ya, musuhmu. Mereka sangat licik dan berego tinggi, tapi dirimu bagai petarung sejati dengan dua mata pedangnya. Kau ambisius, keras kepala mendarah daging pada dirimu, membuat musuh berpikir ulang untuk kembali menantangmu, mencoba mundur perlahan dengan menyusun rencana yang akan meledakkanmu, tapi tak pernah sedikit pun terbesit sebuah pikiran remeh kepadamu.

Kau akan menerjang sebuah badai hitam, yang bisa mengacaukan pikiranmu, jiwamu, tubuhmu, dan berakhir dengan maut yang menghampirimu.

Selama ini kau bermain bersih, mencoba untuk patuh pada setiap ucapan pemimpinmu, sang pemuka agama. Tiada hari sedikitpun kau melanggar ucapannya, perintahnya, untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang terlihat mulia di depan mata orang banyak.

Kau bagai pahlawan bertopeng yang melindungi banyak jiwa, namun terasa kosong, tak tersentuh di baliknya. Kau merasa hampa, dimana seribu orang terselamatkan, seribu orang lainnya pula mati mengorbankan nyawa, terseret pada gelapnya jilatan api hitam yang berasal dari musuh segala manusia.

Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, si pemeran utama yang pandai bertarung dengan fisik dan bibirmu, membuat musuhmu bertekuk lutut karenamu. Semakin lama waktu berjalan, semakin terasa memuakkan bagimu untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai pahlawan bertopeng. Kau lelah, melihat setiap keluarga yang harus menangisi kepergian orang tercintanya tanpa akan melihat kembali tubuhnya, jasadnya. Hatimu sudah memiliki banyak sayatan garis hidup yang menyakitkan. Kau muak dengan semua itu, terlalu jenuh untuk menekuni kembali semua pekerjaanmu sebagai si penakluk daratan, itulah sebutan mereka terhadapmu.

Helai mahkota emasmu mengayun bergerak sesuai irama langkahmu, menunjukkan identitas yang sebenarnya pada semua orang yang buta, yang selama ini banyak orang mengincarmu untuk menghabisimu, sang _Half-blood_.

Ya, kau langka, dan mereka banyak yang menginginkanmu, mempergunakan bakat yang terpendam dari dirimu sebagai sosok _Half-blood_ sejati.

Kau berdiri kokoh di hadapan sang pemuka agama yang menatapmu layaknya hama pengganggu doa suci yang sedang dirapalkan. Kau tersenyum, menikmati raut wajah sang pemuka agama yang terlihat dingin, tapi kau bisa merasakan ketidaksenangan pada orang itu.

"Janji Tuhan tidak pernah menghianati, tapi umatnya yang bermuka dua pun tidak pantas menerima kenikmatannya. Kupikir hal itu memang sangat cocok sebagai definisi singkat darimu, Shimura."

Kau mengucap dengan lantang. Nadamu terdengar bermain-main memang, namun hatimu terasa hancur bagai debu yang siap hilang menunggu angin. Jemarimu meremas helai rambut yang berasal dari kepala seseorang, yang sedari tadi kau genggam di tanganmu, menyalurkan bau anyir yang menyelingi langkahmu. Kau melempar benda itu, jatuh menggelinding tepat di kaki sang pemuka agama.

Sebuah kepala milik sang Raja, pemimpin para penghisap darah yang musuh agung-agungkan, kini hanya tinggal seonggok daging tak bernyawa, menatap kosong pada sang pemuka agama, seakan neraka terbuka lebar menungguinya.

Jeritan saling menyusul, menggema luas melebihi rintik air hujan, berbanding terbalik dengan nyanyian merdu yang sebelumnya mereka lontarkan.

Kau memberi kejutan terakhirmu kala itu, membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya meneriakimu dengan kebersyukuran hati, tergantikan oleh jeritan, lolongan, yang dapat membelah para pendoa gereja itu.

Dunia memang naif, sama seperti sang pemuka agama yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, namun selama ini terbayangi oleh debu hitam dari sang Raja.

Shimura adalah sosok penyelamat, memburu seluruh makhluk berumur panjang itu bagai kilat mematikan, namun dibalik itu semua, dia juga sosok penganut setia pada sang Raja, musuh seluruh manusia.

Vampire.

Dan seorang Half-bloodberhasil mengeksekusi sang Raja.

"Beraninya kau, anak haram! Darahmu memang kotor, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu karena Tuhan memang menakdirkanmu sebagai si pembangkang. Manusia bodoh yang hanya melahirkanmu ke dunia! Benar, dia ibumu yang tolol karena terjerat oleh makhluk terkutuk, penghisap darah."

Kau menarik pelatuk pistol-mu tepat di kaki Shimura yang langsung roboh begitu saja saat merasakan kakinya berlubang karena timah panas. Ucapan kakek tua itu sangat mengusik dirimu. Kau cukup terkejut saat mengetahui sifat baik nan suci yang selama ini ditunjukkannya, runtuh seketika penuh dengan segala cacian yang tidak pantas.

Atau selama ini Shimura hanya berpura-pura baik padamu?

"Hey pak tua, sebenarnya kau memihak Tuhan atau kepala bodoh yang kulempar itu, hah? Lagipula, mulutmu itu beracun, harus merasakan terlebih dahulu bagaimana panasnya api dunia, supaya kau siap merasakan bagaimana neraka yang setia menunggumu."

Kau berjalan mendekati Shimura yang tengah menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut, diam-diam jemarimu mengambil pemantik api yang selalu kau simpan dibalik jubah hitam yang kau kenakan.

"Kurang ajar! Kau lebih baik mati, anak haram!"

Kau tersenyum sinis, menatap datar sang pemuka agama, namun kebencian tertanam jelas di mata birumu. Ah, malam ini kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu sebagai pemeran utama, yang berhasil mengelabui dalang dibalik semuanya, si pemuka agama naif yang haus akan terpenuhinya kewujudan miliknya, menjadi terkuat di antara yang lain. Sayangnya, hal itu sudah menjadi angan-angan kosong karena kau, si penebas jiwa dan pikiran terlebih dahulu mengelabuinya.

Dengan perasaan tenang, kau memantik benda kesayanganmu itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada bibir yang terlihat mengerut menjijikan, membakarnya dengan sepenuh hati bersama teriakan penuh siksa yang menggema.

"Kau adalah hama yang lebih menjijikan dariku, yang merusak doa suci itu. Dimana mulut sombongmu itu, Shimura? Jawab aku! Bahkan aku yakin Tuhan sekali pun tidak sudi hanya untuk memberi pengampunannya padamu, sang pemuka agama munafik."

Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu, hanya tinggal mengeksekusi mati Shimura, itu saja. Setelah ini, kau bebas sebagai pahlawan bertopeng.

Gereja yang sebelumnya terisi penuh oleh para umatnya, kini hanya tinggal deretan kursi yang kosong melompong, menyisakan kekacauan karena para jemaat yang berebut tempat untuk keluar. Tentu saja karena melihat potongan kepala. Kau terkekeh pelan. Rencanamu, bayangan akhirmu, tidak meleset seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Ada kepuasan tersendiri dalam dirimu.

Tanganmu terangkat menggantung di udara, mengarahkan _revolver _yang siap kau tarik pelatuknya tepat di depan mata Shimura. Ia terlihat menggeram saat melihat manik birumu yang menatap angkuh, penuh nyala api.

"Anak haram tidak pantas hidup."

Keadaan bagai kertas film yang berputar melambat, berlatar monokrom yang hanya menunjukkan dua sisi hitam dan putih. Sosoknya yang biasa berdiri bagai iblis yang merangkap sebagai pelayan tuhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, mati bersama kedudukannya yang munafik, bersama sang Raja. Wajahnya terbakar sebagian, merambat menghabisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Bajingan sepertimu yang seharusnya mati. Aku beruntung dapat membunuhmu, Danzo."

Itu kata-kata terakhirmu yang kau ucapkan pada sang pemuka agama, yang selama ini menaungi dirimu untuk berperan sebagai pahlawan bertopeng, namun selama ini kau dimanfaatkan olehnya. Kau tertawa keras, menyaingi suara percikan api yang semakin merambat ke permukaan gereja.

"Ah, aku ragu jika selama ini aku pengikut Tuhan."

Kau bergumam pelan, lalu meregangkan otot tubuhmu dengan nikmat. Kau merasa jika selama ini takdir Tuhan pun tidak begitu adil. Entahlah, mengingat posisimu sekarang telah keluar sebagai anak buah Shimura dan telah membunuh Danzo, pemimpinnya, pasti segala tetek bengeknya yang masih tersisa siap mengincarmu, dan membunuhmu.

Kau mendengus kesal seraya mengusap wajahmu, masih menatapi pemandangan panas api yang semakin meluas. Sesekali kau menyisir helai rambutmu yang acak-acakan. Perasaanmu memang tidak menentu, bisa berubah dengan cepat. Kau kini tersenyum, lalu membalikkan tubuhmu hendak meninggalkan gereja tua yang terlihat usang itu, namun senyum tipismu luntur bak ditelan bumi saat melihat sosok jangkung yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanmu. Kau terdiam, mengurungkan niatmu untuk melangkahkan kaki. Suasana menjadi berat, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Mata hitam itu menyorot tajam kepadamu, jujur membuatmu merasa terganggu. Kau tahu jika dia adalah si darah murni, yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan, dan terlibat hubungan sebagai sekutu dari sang Raja.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau mengamatinya secara detail keseluruhan pria bersurai hitam tersebut. Tampang stoic, wajah membosankan menurutmu. Well, itu memang ciri khas mereka, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Mereka absolut, tak terkalahkan, dan mereka adalah salah satu keluarga terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang tidak memiliki pengampunan bagi para pengkhianat yang terikat dengan mereka. Jangan pernah bermain-main atau memulai percikan api dengan mereka.

"Jika ingin bertemu Raja, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Tuhan. Entahlah, surga atau neraka yang akan ditujunya."

Kau berkata ringan sambil mengangkat kedua bahu acuh, menyirat ketidakpedulian terhadap apa yang baru saja kau perbuat. Well, rencanamu tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat, tidak peduli siapa orang itu. Ketakutan pada dirimu sudah hilang sejak dulu, jarang sekali kau kembali merasakannya, bahkan mungkin kau lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis saat tidak mendapat respon dari dia yang masih berdiri tegap disana, menatapmu datar tanpa ekspresi. Kau memutar kedua bola matamu malas, dan hendak mengarahkan _grapple hook _pada langit-langit gereja.

"Nyawamu tidak akan bertahan lama, musuhmu semakin gencar mencarimu untuk membunuhmu. Kau sendirian, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kau menghentikan gerakmu yang hendak menarik pelatuk _grapple hook _milikmu, mencoba untuk menyerap kalimat yang kau dengar dari sosok darah murni tersebut. Kau tahu semua itu, sangat menyadari sebelum kau memulai aksimu, membunuh sang Raja, lalu selanjutnya si tua bangka munafik itu, Shimura. Kau tidak peduli semua itu. Biarkanlah, ini hidupmu, dan kau pemerannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkahmu.

Mungkin'kah?

"Well, semua orang boleh tahu wajahku, tapi tidak dengan diriku yang sebenarnya."

Kau menarik _grapple hook _yang meluncurkan kait penghubung, menerobos atap, dan menarik tubuhmu ke atas. Kau menembak beberapa kali pada bagian langit-langit yang lain sehingga membuat lubang besar, dan membawamu hilang dibalik atap gereja yang basah oleh hujan, menyisakan sosok dia yang kini berdiri seorang diri.

"Pilihanmu hanya tinggal berpihak pada kami, para darah murni, atau manusia rendah dan munafik yang akan memanfaatkanmu. Kita lihat, dimana kau akan memposisikan dirimu, Naruto."

Suara bariton khas milik dia menyapa ruangan bagai sebuah mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir. Garis takdir menampakkan tinta merah, menunjukkan jika para pemeran telah menjalankan aksinya dengan perlahan, namun pasti.

Rekayasa dunia terlalu kompleks, apa yang kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu, nyatanya tidak sesederhana itu. Induk kehidupannya menjadikan dua golongan, pertama adalah mereka para vampire darah murni, dan kedua, golongan manusia yang menjadi lawan main sejak awal kehidupan. Sudah menjadi hukum alam jika keberadaan manusia semakin terkikis, hilang bak terhisap lubang hitam.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan angkuh memandang lurus ke depan, ke sebuah pintu utama gereja yang terbuka lebar. Sosoknya hilang bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang dingin nan suram, sama seperti hatinya yang tak merasakan kehidupan.

Janji rembulan tidak akan menghianati.

.

Kau berjalan seorang diri, di pinggiran kota yang memiliki beragam kisah hidup di dalamnya, menjadikan suasana autentik kota Bergen berdiri tegak di setiap ruangnya. Sebagian wajahmu terhalang oleh bayang senja yang menghiasi langit, semakin jingga, menuju gelap yang akan menyambut. Langkah kakimu terhenti pada sebuah _flat-house_ kuno dengan dinding berwarna cokelat yang luntur karena perubahan cuaca setiap harinya, juga kayu pagar yang mengelilingi rumah terlihat sudah sangat lapuk termakan usia. Kau bergeming di depan pintu tersebut, memandang lurus tanpa bisa diartikan. Jemarimu terangkat, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, lalu tak selang beberapa waktu sebuah suara familiar muncul dari dalam sana. Daun pintu terbuka, menunjukkan batang hidung sang empu. Kau dapat melihat binar keterkejutan pada manik hijau yang selama ini telah menjadi teman lamamu, Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap skeptis dari ujung rambut sampai kakimu.

"Ayo masuk!"

Kau menghembuskan nafasmu pelan, mencoba untuk menetralisir lelah yang merasuk di tubuhmu. Pemandangan sederhana dalam rumah menyambut perhatianmu. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Dua kamar tidur berukuran kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dapur kecil, televisi tabung, dan sofa lusuh yang menghadap ke arah perapian. Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu di sofa, mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan disana. Entahlah, tiba-tiba kau merasa tidak mood sekarang. Cukup banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dan semua itu tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura yang muncul bersamaan dengan dirinya mengalihkan atensimu. Wanita itu memberimu cokelat panas seraya menyusul duduk di sampingmu, memandangmu dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, seperti biasa."

Kau menjawab ringan tanpa beban sebagai respon. Kau mengarahkan wajahmu pada uap yang mengepul dari cairan cokelat panas tersebut, mencoba untuk menikmati walau hanya sejengkal kehangatan yang terasa, lalu menyesapnya dengan khidmat.

"Dia membunuh pemuka agama. Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan habis diburu oleh musuh. Para darah murni, atau antek-antek Shimura yang akan terlebih dahulu menangkapnya. Mendokusai."

Suara yang lain membuatmu tersadar, namun kau tidak menoleh, masih tetap memusatkan perhatianmu pada mug yang kau genggam. Laki-laki itu Shikamaru, seorang teman lama yang menjadi kaki dan tanganmu, yang menjadikannya sebagai tempat pulangmu, sama seperti Sakura. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan sedikit pun jika Tuhan tidak mempertemukanmu dengan mereka. Tidak ada gambaran yang jelas, mungkin kesuraman yang akan menemanimu sebagai mimpi buruk.

"Kadang gila dan jenius itu hampir sama, Naruto. Tapi, kau terlalu idiot untuk semua itu."

Kali ini kau mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar lesu, sedikit parau. Kau melirik kearah Sakura yang terlihat mengurut batang hidungnya melalui ekor matamu. Jujur kau merasa bersalah pada mereka semua. Tidak hanya posisimu yang akan di eksekusi, tapi kedua temanmu itu bisa terancam, atau lebih parahnya mereka bisa mati.

"Kau tahu benar jika kami adalah keluargamu, jangan pernah lupakan itu. Hidupmu sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi, sekali saja aku mohon jangan bertindak sebodoh ini, Naruto."

Kau bisa menyadari jika wanita bersurai merah muda itu tengah menahan amarahnya, berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya yang sudah memuncak, ingin memukulmu keras. Kau mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya yang kebetulan Sakura juga sedang melihat wajahmu, merah, terbakar kekesalan. Kau bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan pada manik hijaunya. Kau merupakan tipe yang tidak mempunyai kesabaran, berujung pada kecerobohan, dan gegabah. Kira-kira seperti itu yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus diam melihat sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin membuatku muak terjadi begitu saja. Kalian tahu sendiri, jika Danzo si pemuka agama busuk itu orang rusak, munafik menjijikan yang tidak tahu diri."

Kau mendengus pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungmu, menikmati umpatan yang baru saja kau ucap. Kau mengakui jika kapasitas otakmu sedikit lambat merespon, namun rasa nekatmu yang berlebih mengalahkan itu semua. Shikamaru duduk menyamping pada sofa single hendak tidur, sedangkan Sakura terlihat memikirkan banyak hal yang terasa campur aduk dipenatnya. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening diantara ketiganya. Hanya gesek jilatan api yang menyapa di perapian.

Berbicara soal orang tuamu, Minato dan Kushina merupakan pasangan terlarang yang pernah lahir dalam sejarah kehidupan. Namikaze Minato adalah kaum bangsawan vampire darah murni yang ditakdirkan sebagai pewaris klan. Namikaze masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Senju, tetua klan vampire yang melegenda. Kaum mereka, Senju, begitu juga dengan Namikaze, membentuk perjanjian damai bersama manusia. Dunia manusia untuk mereka, begitu juga dunia untuk kaum penghisap darah. Namun, orang tuamu merusak hukum yang berlaku dengan membentuk sebuah ikatan. Ikatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada sepanjang hidup, namun diciptakan oleh kedua orang tuamu yang saling mencintai. Terdengar sederhana, tapi tidak semudah itu, karena tindakan Minato dan Kushina itulah yang dapat mengancam keberlangsungan hidup alam semesta yang saling berdampingan, kau lahir. Namun, selang beberapa waktu Tuhanmu itu memanggil Kushina terlebih dahulu, meninggalkanmu bersama keluarga Kushina, Uzumaki. Mereka merenggutmu dari Namikaze, menjauhkanmu dari segala tetek bengeknya yang berkaitan dengan dunia bangsawan penghisap darah.

Dari awal mereka sudah menganggap suatu kesalahan mengenai Kushina dan hubungannya dengan pria penghisap darah itu. Hal itu juga tidak luput mereka tujukan kepadamu. Naif memang. Mereka terlihat membencimu, namun seakan-akan kau bagai pelindung Uzumaki, keluarga yang berasal dari mendiang ibumu itu. Mereka mengirimmu ke sebuah gereja untuk menjadikanmu sebagai sosok taat nan suci, membela kehidupan umat manusia, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan keberadaan kaum penghisap darah yang bahkan kau memiliki darah mereka sendiri, sang Namikaze.

Kau hidup di bawah naungan orang-orang gereja yang dipimpin sang pemuka agama bermarga Shimura. Sosokmu sebagai pahlawan bertopeng mulai tampak, menunjukkan kemakmuran yang membuat hati manusia merasa terjaga, terlindungi. Hidup manusia terasa bergantung kepadamu saat sebuah kejahatan kecil terjadi dalam bayangan. Namun, sebenarnya kau telah dikhianati oleh orang-orang itu, Shimura yang ternyata sosoknya bersekutu dengan kaum penghisap darah, Sang Raja yang telah kau eksekusi.

Ada suatu masa dimana akhirnya kau menemukan titik jenuh yang semakin lama membuat dirimu merasa janggal, terbebani. Terbesit sebuah ide gila yang menghampiri benakmu kala itu. Sebuah pemikiran yang bahkan tidak pernah setiap makhluk di muka bumi memikirkannya, apalagi melakukannya.

Membunuh Raja dan Danzo.

Kau tersenyum kecil saat mengingat perasaan serba salah yang menjebak dirimu kala itu. Kau memikirkan orang-orang pentingmu. Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Dua orang itu pertama kali kau temui di gereja, sebagai sosok teman, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Mereka berdua adalah yatim piatu yang memiliki porsi cerita masing-masing. Kau bersyukur sekali lagi kepada Tuhan karena menakdirkanmu memiliki sosok yang penting dalam sepanjang menghabiskan hidup.

"Hey, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kau orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di ruangan. Sakura melirik sekilas kearahmu, sedangkan Shikamaru masih setia pada posisinya, namun dirinya masih terjaga. Entahlah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat bibirmu merasa tertahan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian pindah dari kota ini."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutmu, cukup membuat sadar jika kau adalah orang yang gemar mencari masalah. Tapi, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau dan dua temanmu itu pergi meninggalkan kota demi keselamatan?

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yeah, kau telah memperkirakan hal itu. Diam-diam kau menghela nafas, merasa berat pada hatimu. Kau egois, teman lamamu tahu itu. Namun, keputusan ini telah kau pertimbangkan sebelumnya. Sekiranya, dengan melakukan migrasi ke tempat lain, resiko keberadaan kau dan teman lamamu itu bisa lebih aman dari mereka yang akan memburu. Selebihnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang terus berjalan, mengupas satu per satu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Wanita di sampingmu mendengus, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanmu masuk ke kamar. Kau bahkan sempat mendengar gumaman 'Ya Tuhan' yang sempat keluar dari mulut Sakura. Berpindah ke Shikamaru, laki-laki itu masih bergeming pada posisinya, tidak memberi sedikit pun jawaban walau hanya sekedar kata 'membosankan' miliknya. Hidup memang pilihan. Entah itu hitam atau putih yang akan kau pilih. Hanya saja, langkahmu sedikit goyah kali ini. Kau tahu Sakura butuh menjernihkan pikirannya jika sudah melihat gelagatnya seperti itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru, siapa yang tahu?

Laki-laki itu jenius, pikirannya sulit terbaca. Penampilannya memang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kepala nanasnya, itu pun jika kau lebih mengenal sosoknya. Mungkin saja ia berada di pihakmu, tapi rencananya tidak ada yang tahu. Walau begitu, kesetiannya padamu tidak main-main. Berkali-kali kau jatuh, tangannya akan selalu terulur kepadamu. Namun, jangan sekali-kali kau menepisnya.

Cukup lama kau terjebak dengan pikiran yang membuatmu lelah, padahal tubuhmu hanya duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Apa perjalananmu hanya sebatas ini bersama dua teman lama? Sedangkan, kau akan pergi jauh memisahkan diri. Rasanya dunia tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu lebih lama, dan hal itu sedikit membuatmu sedih? Tidak, tidak. Miris mungkin lebih tepat.

Sama seperti wanita bersurai merah muda itu, otakmu harus diberi rehat sejenak. Kau beranjak berdiri dari dudukmu, meregangkan otot tubuhmu yang terasa kaku, lalu membawa langkah kakimu menuju daun pintu yang sebelumnya menyambutmu masuk bersama Sakura.

Langit malam menyapa inderamu, bersama titik bintang yang menemani, tapi malam ini enggan menunjukkan sinarnya. Kau berjalan menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki seorang diri. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa orang yang kau lihat berpapasan denganmu. Kau melewati beberapa toko yang menampilkan gemerlap lampunya.

Langkahmu terhenti tepat di sekat besi yang membatasi kota dengan air danau. Angin malam menerpa wajahmu, membelai lembut, namun bersamaan dengan dinginnya menusuk kulitmu. Hari yang sulit karena pikiranmu yang kacau, dan hari yang menyenangkan karena kau berhasil membunuh Raja, serta Danzo. Kau tersentak kaget saat merasa sesuatu yang beku menyapa pipimu. Kau menoleh, dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepadamu.

"Mendokusai."

Jangan tanya siapa yang datang. Kau mengambil minuman kaleng itu, membuka penutup botolnya, dan meneguk beberapa kali. Sepertinya Shikamaru menyusul kepergianmu tadi. Mungkin hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dua mata bersamamu, soal apa yang sebelumnya kau bicarakan di rumah.

"Kalian mungkin kesal denganku, maaf."

Kau berbicara datar, memandang lurus pada air danau yang terpantul sinar bulan. Kau bisa mendengar jelas Shikamaru yang menguap bosan. Kau tahu jika dirimu memang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu, seolah tidak memikirkan tentang dua temanmu itu, tapi tidak seperti itu. Kau sangat menyayangi Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Keselamatan mereka adalah milikmu, tidak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana hidupmu berjalan jika tidak ada mereka. Tidak ada seseorang yang akan menjadi tempatmu bersandar, mengeluarkan semua pikiranmu yang penat pada mereka. Gila yang akan membayangimu, jika saja itu terjadi.

"Dari dulu kau memang selalu membuat kami repot, Naruto."

Kau tersenyum samar saat mendengar suara yang terselip nada jengkel dari Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu pergi meninggalkanmu, bisa kau dengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Kau sendirian, bersama satu kaleng bir yang menghangatkan suhu tubuhmu di tengah bekunya malam. Pikiranmu kembali mengingat Sakura saat di rumah. Kau tahu jika wanita itu tidak mungkin mengikuti permintaanmu. Rumah itu, bangunan tua itu, adalah satu-satunya warisan orang tua Sakura yang diberikan pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura tidak mungkin bisa melepasnya begitu saja, apalagi hanya karena seorang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai teman seperti dirimu. Akan sangat berat ketika harus melepas sesuatu yang berharga yang menjadi milikmu sekarang ini, demi memilih hal lain yang terdengar tidak pasti.

"Jadi aku tidak meyakinkan, huh."

Kau berbicara seorang diri. Merenungi semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Tapi, kau tidak pernah menyesali setiap keputusan yang kau ambil, meskipun itu beresiko tinggi terhadap nyawamu.

.

Keesokan paginya, kau hendak berangkat pergi seorang diri. Kotak tas yang berisi lembar pakaian tersusun rapih di dalamnya, tak lupa dengan persediaan makanan dan air minum yang telah kau siapkan. Kuda hitam menunggu setia di pekarangan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau menginjakkan kaki di _flat-house_ kuno bersama dua sahabatmu. Kau berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang selalu menjadi tempat hangatmu bersama Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Percik api masih setia menampakkan wujudnya di perapian. Sepi, kau tidak melihat siapa pun disana, hanya seorang diri. Kau mendengus pelan, tak terkejut saat mengetahui akan menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka tidak berniat sekedar bertemu untuk melihatmu, mungkin? Mengucapkan sepatah dua kata perpisahan. Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu jika saat ini merasa kecewa, atau sedih. Toh, jika dipikir-pikir memang kau yang berucap gamblang untuk mengajak mereka pindah. Walaupun akhirnya kau tidak mendapat jawaban yang baik.

"Well, baiklah."

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu yang sempat tertunda, mendekati daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuat celah. Namun, saat kau telah sampai di samping kuda hitam yang sebelumnya kau siapkan dari istal, mereka yang sempat terbesit dibenakmu ada disana. Kau memandang keduanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, merasa heran dengan kegiatan mengikat beberapa tas, dan karung di pelana kuda. Shikamaru, setelah pria itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang denganmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kau menyahut kearahnya sambil menyusul mengikat barang milikmu di pelana kuda hitam. Kau menyadari melalui ekor matamu, jika pria nanas itu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dengan datar.

"Entahlah, Sakura berubah pikiran. Dia ingin ikut bersamamu."

Ucapan Shikamaru cukup membuatmu terkejut. Kau mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya setelah menghentikan aktivitasmu.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaanmu membuat Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Kau bahkan mendengar jelas kata 'membosankan' yang meluncur halus dari mulutnya. Pria nanas itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menguap malas.

"Aku tidak ingin mengurus rumah ini sendiri."

Kau tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban yang terkesan konyol dari pria jenius itu. Tak selang beberapa waktu, Sakura datang bersama sebuah kotak di tangannya. Kau tak sengaja memandang wanita itu yang juga berpapasan denganmu. Perasaan canggung, namun senang menyelimuti relung hatimu. Entah ekspresi apa yang harus kau pasang saat ini. Sakura menyodorkan dua helai roti kepadamu yang baru saja dibuatnya saat masih di dapur.

"Kau bisa mati di tengah jalan jika perutmu belum terisi seperti itu."

Kau menerimanya, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura berlalu menuju kudanya. Matamu mengamati dengan cermat setiap isian yang terselip pada helai roti itu. Sepertinya Sakura menyiapkannya lebih awal dari bangun tidurmu yang sudah kau rencanakan. Wanita itu bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memanggang daging hanya sekedar untuk sarapan.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa kau sadari Sakura sekilas melirikmu, dan tersenyum. Bagimu, sosok Haruno Sakura membuatmu berpikir apakah memiliki seorang ibu rasanya seperti itu? Diperhatikan, dan tulus menghadapimu. Kau terkadang merasa iri dengan anak-anak yang berjalan berdampingan bersama sosok ibunya, saling menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain, dan mengekspresikan segala hal pada wanita yang melahirkannya. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan itu?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering muncul dibenakmu sampai akhirnya kau bertemu Sakura, juga Shikamaru.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan sebagai pengganjal perut yang dibuat Sakura, kau bergegas menuju kuda milikmu. Sebelah kakimu menumpu pada sanggurdi, dan memposisikan tubuhmu tepat diatas kuda. Kilasan saat kau membakar Danzo sepintas putar di kepalamu. Satu dosa membunuh telah kau cipta, berbeda dengan sang Raja yang memang ditakdirkan sebagai musuh manusia pengikut Tuhan. Kau berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun, saat ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari mereka yang akan datang untuk menangkapmu, Sang _Half-blood._

"Apa kalian yakin untuk ikut bersamaku?"

Jauh di dalam hatimu kau merasa ada sesuatu. Kau sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat kedua teman lamamu itu jika saat mengambil keputusan. Rasanya ada suatu hal yang tidak mereka bicarakan denganmu tentang keikutsertaannya. Sungguh, kau bersyukur saat melihat Shikamaru tengah menyiapkan kuda, bahagia saat Sakura memberi roti buatannya. Tiada guna jika hidupmu tak memiliki hal kecil namun menghangatkan hati.

"Aku telah memikirkan banyak hal semalaman. Apa kau masih ingin terus bertanya seperti itu?"

Kau melihat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menatapmu penuh kekesalan yang tercermin pada manik emerald miliknya. Kau diam membalas menatap, tidak berkata-kata. Jujur kau merasa takut jika wanita itu sudah marah dan mulai tersinggung. Tipikal Haruno Sakura.

Kau memacu kuda dengan kecepatan kecil, memimpin telusuran jalan setapak yang diselimuti kanopi sepanjang perjalanan. Perkiraan waktu dari Bergen menuju Laksevag sekitar satu hari menggunakan kuda. Pemukiman penduduk yang sebelumnya sering menyapamu semakin berpendar dengan jarak yang jauh menempati lahan. Perbatasan kota tidak sepadat pusat kota yang selalu ramai siang malam. Rata-rata orang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai petani kebun atau mengurus perladangan.

Matahari tepat diatas kepala, namun suhu menunjukkan rasa sebaliknya. Permulaan angin musim dingin mulai berhembus, samar-samar membuat tubuh meremang dibalik pakaian tebal yang kau pakai. Enam puluh menit telah kau habiskan untuk memacu kudamu dengan kecepatan yang berbeda-beda, diiringi setia dengan dua kuda dibelakangmu.

Sebuah bangunan kecil tanpa plester lapis yang hanya menampilkan susunan bata merah terhias lumut menarik perhatianmu. Shikamaru menurunkan laju pacuan kudanya saat melihatmu menghentikan jalan, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Beberapa orang terlihat keluar-masuk ke tempat yang mengeluarkan aroma harum tidak asing menurutmu.

"_Smalahove_!"

Sakura menyahut keras. Indera penciumannya memang sangat tajam untuk mengetahui sebuah kepala domba yang dimasak hanya dari asapnya.

"Walaupun makanan itu memang untuk kalangan bawah, tapi hanya sekali aku pernah memakan itu."

Sakura terdengar semangat saat ini. Masa kecilnya jauh dari kecukupan, namun sesekali ia pernah memakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

"Ayo, jangan melewatkannya!"

Wanita itu langsung memacu kudanya ringan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Hal itu mau tak mau membuatmu mengikutinya. Kau tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat kesenangan terpancar di wajah Sakura, namun disisi lain juga kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi keuangan yang tersimpan di kantung jerami untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.

Bau daging semakin menusuk hidung saat memasuki ruangan yang sederhana untuk disebut sebagai tempat makan. Lima meja bundar dengan masing kursi yang tersusun rapih, serta meja bar dengan dua kursinya. Lampu sedikit temaram menyinari tempat itu. Hanya ada tiga orang pria paruh baya yang terlihat mengisi tempat, bersama seorang pemuda yang melayani.

Sakura memilih tempat paling sudut diruangan. Kau sekilas melihat orang-orang yang berada disana mengunci pandangan pada kalian bertiga.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar gumaman darimu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya malas.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Kau mengangkat kepalamu saat mendengar suara Sakura yang duduk tepat dihadapanmu. Matanya terlihat menyelidik sesuatu pada dirimu, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang telah masuk ke alam mimpi disampingmu.

"Disana ada rumah yang biasa kutempati selama menjalani latihan panah."

Jawabanmu membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah, tidak yakin. Wanita itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya, memandangmu khawatir.

"Laksevag? Apa kau yakin disana akan aman?" Tanya Sakura terdengar ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku membeli rumah itu saat kembali dari misi beberapa bulan lalu."

Ekspresi Sakura melega. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada papan kursi. Tak selang beberapa waktu, seorang pelayan datang bersama satu piring _Smalahove _ditangan. Bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan, bunyi gemerincing bel menandakan seseorang masuk keruangan sebagai seorang pelanggan, atau tidak?

Karena punggung sang pelayan tiba-tiba tersentak kaget saat terdorong ke depan oleh orang yang baru datang itu. Tidak seorang diri, ada dua orang yang datang berpakaian serba putih bertudung. Suasana berubah menjadi hening, sedikit tegang saat melihat kerah baju sang pelayan dicengkram erat oleh orang bertubuh besar itu. Mata sewarna c_ognac _menyorot tajam pada tubuh ringkih sang pelayan yang terlihat bergetar. Diam-diam kau melirik kejadian itu melalui ekor matamu, sedangkan Sakura menatapmu penuh makna dengan Shikamaru yang masih bersikap tenang, terkendali. Sakura terkejut saat melihat tubuh sang pelayan disentak kasar menabrak pinggiran meja yang kau tempati. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang akan sangat berbahaya dampaknya jika sudah menemukannya. Tak sengaja kau melihat jalinan serat benang membentuk sebuah tanda pada jubah yang dikenakan orang asing itu.

_Fireflies_.

Sesaat kau merasa kaku ditempat. Orang-orang ini tentunya anak buah Shimura, antek-antek gereja yang tengah mencari seseorang.

Siapa lagi jika itu bukan kau?

Langkah berat dua orang itu mengarah pada tiga orang pria paruh baya yang posisinya tidak jauh darimu. Salah satu dari orang tua itu menatap sengit pada dua orang asing bertubuh besar yang datang mendekatinya.

"Sombong sekali kalian berlagak seperti itu!"

Kau mendengar suara khas orang tua yang menyahut keras. Sakura dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan banyak suara menyuruhmu untuk bertukar posisi tempat duduk, dan memakaikanmu topi tudung yang sempat dibawanya.

"Cepat, cepat!"

Sepintas kau merasa terkesan dengan perilaku Sakura. Bersikap biasa layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, kau mulai menyendok butiran nasi yang mengepulkan uap panas, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini. Namun, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Orang-orang gereja itu dengan mudahnya mematahkan leher pria yang sebelumnya berdebat dengan mereka, membuat orang-orang di dalam tempat ini terkejut, membelalakan mata. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, memandang ngeri terhadap apa yang barusan terjadi di depan mata kepalanya. Bahkan makanan yang tersaji di meja terlihat tidak lagi memanjakan mata.

Kau meremat gagang sendok yang kau genggam. Perasaanmu melonjak tinggi untuk menghajar habis orang gereja itu, menyiksanya, lalu membunuhnya.

"Jangan ceroboh."

Kau melirik kearah Shikamaru yang tengah menatapmu tajam saat mendengar suaranya. Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benakmu saat ini, pria nanas itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Kau menghembuskan nafasmu pelan. Mungkin ke depannya akan sangat sulit melakukan perjalanan. Kau, dan dua temanmu itu harus selalu waspada di setiap sisi.

Langkah berat terdengar mendekat ketempatmu. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah ia alami jika sudah berurusan dengan antek-antek gereja yang merepotkan itu. Kau bisa melihat jelas sikap Sakura yang sedang gugup saat ini. Wanita itu berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada kepala domba yang teronggok di atas piring, ingin disentuh. Tidak seperti apa yang kau duga, mereka melewati tempatmu, namun kembali berhenti di ambang pintu. Pria bertubuh besar dengan manik _cognac _tersebut menempelkan dengan keras selebaran putih berisi profil seseorang.

Uzumaki Naruto

1.000.000 Krona

Hidup atau Mati

Kau memicing kearah daun pintu yang terdapat selebaran kertas menempel disana. Dua orang gereja itu telah hilang dibalik pintu, membuatmu terdorong melangkah untuk sesuatu yang menarik minatmu dari kertas itu. Kau merobeknya, membaca setiap kata yang tercetak disana. Perilakumu membuat Sakura ikut menyusul menghampirimu, dan seketika terkejut melihat namamu dijadikan sebagai buronan kota.

"Apa kepalaku semurah itu hingga hanya dihargai satu juta krona!?" Ucapanmu mengundang decakan dari Sakura.

"Bodoh! Kita harus bergegas dari tempat ini!" Ujar Sakura bergerak tidak tenang.

Wanita itu merebut selebaran kertas darimu, lalu meremasnya hingga tak berbentuk. Sepintas kau melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut yang tidak bisa dibilang nyaman semenjak kedatangan orang-orang gereja itu. Kau menghampiri dua pria paruh baya yang tampak bingung dan takut melihat keadaan temannya yang cukup mengenaskan. Kau merogoh kantung kecilmu dan memberi beberapa koin emas pada salah satu pria paruh baya itu.

"Urus jasadnya, berikan koin itu pada keluarganya, dan kalian bisa ambil beberapa."

Tanpa melirik untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya harum makanan kini samar-samar tercium aroma anyir tak asing. Kau memacu kudamu dengan cepat, diikuti Sakura yang tepat dibelakangmu, dan Shikamaru sebagai penutup. Pergi meninggalkan kota yang selama ini menjadi teman hidupmu, kini perlahan bergerak bagai sulur yang menarikmu untuk mati.

.

Salju pertama turun dengan cukup lebat, membuat cemara yang berdiri tangguh terselimuti oleh benda dingin namun membekas itu. Uap napasmu mulai tampak, menunjukkan bahwa keadaan sudah berbeda dari beberapa waktu yang lalu yang masih gugur. Jarakmu hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk menemui perbatasan Laksevag. Namun seketika, kau menarik tali pacu kudamu untuk menghentikan jalan.

"Ada apa!?"

Sebuah anak panah yang menembus permukaan tanah bersalju itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Benda itu menghadang perjalananmu, tak ayal hal itu membuatmu berdecak kesal. Kau memutar arah kudamu, begitu juga dengan Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Sepuluh kuda dengan sepuluh pengendara berjubah putih menyambutmu bagai iblis berkedok malaikat, membuat Sakura yang berada di sampingmu menahan nafas.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, musuh di depan mata." Sahutmu bagai genderang perang. Perasaan itu datang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perasaan yang sama saat membunuh Danzo. Sesuatu yang membuat adrenalinmu terpacu tinggi, tapi kau menyukainya.

"Mereka _Fireflies_, orang gereja pengikut Shimura." Ujar Shikamaru seraya merendahkan suaranya. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum miring walau tak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut menghantuinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menghajar musuh seperti ini." Sahut wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut, terdengar bertekad dalam suaranya. Tangan putihnya sudah gatal untuk membuat wajah-wajah orang gereja itu habis babak belur. Kau tersenyum. Entahlah, tiba-tiba semangat bertarung semakin mendorong memenuhi tubuhmu sekarang.

"Hati-hati, mereka punya senjata rahasia."

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author Note :

Gatau kenapa mungkin ide-ide yang ada di otak saya sudah bocor deras keluar, dan saya gak tahan untuk nuanginnya dalam bentuk cerita baru. Padahal cerita yang lain aja belum pada kelar, dasar author yang tidak berperikeauthoran #slap

Jadi guys, mohon dengan segala mohon -ngomongapadehauthor- saya selalu girang sambil lompat2 gajelas kalo dapet review dari kalian untuk cerita saya #nangisterharu

Yahh tapi beda cerita yaa kalo yang berbau hate review (asik dah kaya netijen Budiman aja)

Oke sekian penutup dari saya. Chapter 2 fic ini bakal di apdet beberapa hari lagi, cepet kogg hehehe~ #doakanya

Jangan lupa reviewnya!

Salam hangat

Author


	2. Chapter 2

**Finger Crossed**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Othercast

Warning! AU/ShounenAi/Yaoi/OOC/Typo

I don't take any profit toward this creation

Please enjoy and read carefully

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

Salju pertama sebagai saksi kedatangan mantan temanmu yang kini menjadi sosok musuh yang tak ingin kau jumpai. Perjalanan panjang bersama dua kawan lamamu terpaksa berhenti untuk meladeni sekelompok orang yang meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu.

Salah satu dari mereka melepas tudungnya, menunjukkan wajah pucat yang selama ini sangat setia pada sang pemuka agama.

Sai.

Kau tidak terkejut saat mengetahui itu, mungkin tebakanmu sebelumnya benar. Pemuda yang seumuran denganmu itu akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh untuk kau hadapi. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk gereja, lebih tepatnya pada pemuka agama busuk itu. Mungkin sebutan anjing pelayan lebih tepat untuk Sai menurutmu.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan hidup, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tidak semudah itu kau bersembunyi dari _Fireflies_. Apa kau sempat meremehkan kami, _Half-blood_?"

Manik birumu melirik sinis sesaat menuruni sanggurdi kuda. Orang itu memang gemar memancing emosi orang lain. Bahkan senyum palsunya sudah terlalu membuatmu muak selama bekerja sama dengannya.

"Penjilat sepertimu tidak pernah memahami sesuatu dengan baik, benar begitu?" Sahutmu sedikit mengulas senyum tipis, memandang lurus pada mata hitam yang terlihat tak berjiwa beberapa meter dihadapanmu. Kau bisa melihat jelas Sai menggeram kesal mendengar ucapanmu.

"Dia bahkan terlihat seperti vampire dibanding pemburu makhluk itu." Gumam Sakura yang masih terdengar olehmu. Kau bahkan berharap Sai mendengar apa yang barusan Sakura ucap dan melihat reaksinya. Tanpa kau sempat berkedip, orang-orang berjubah putih itu melesat lari kearahmu. Kau mengarahkan _crossbow _yang kau genggam keatas, seolah tanda sebagai kau menyerah.

Salah satu wanita yang menjadi anak buah Sai sedikit mengernyit saat melihat gelagat musuh yang tidak biasa, begitu juga dengan Sai sendiri. Namun mereka tidak berniat menghentikan larinya barang sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak menangkap maksudmu, Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru datar.

Kau menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap lurus langit putih yang menghujanimu dengan benda kecil yang dingin mengenai wajah. Mungkin menyerah bukan teman baikmu.

Tapi, apakah boleh?

Seketika kau langsung mengarahkan _crossbow _milikmu tepat pada sosok yang sudah berada dihadapanmu. Jemarimu menarik pelatuk yang langsung melesat jauh, mengarahkan anak panah besi tersebut untuk menembus tubuh Sai, namun gerak pemuda itu tak kalah cepat untuk menghindar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shikamaru mengarahkan moncong _revolver_-nya pada hama pengganggu yang mengekori pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Menembakkan timah panas yang mengepulkan uap saat keluar ke setiap orang berjubah putih yang satu per satu tumbang karenanya.

Berbeda dengan pria nanas itu yang terkesan santai menghadapi musuh di depan mata tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, Sakura pergi melesat jauh kearah wanita yang juga berlari kearahnya. Saat dirasanya wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu mendapatkan mangsanya, jemari putihnya mengarahkan _Glock 20_ tepat di depan manik hijau Sakura.

"Kena kau."

Alih-alih melumpuhkan lawan dengan desingan peluru yang melesat masuk ke dada, sosok Sakura seolah hilang dari hadapan wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut.

"Shion! Dibawahmu!"

Seakan waktu berjalan dengan lambat saat mendengar teriakan Sai, wanita bernama Shion tersebut menoleh ke bawah pandangannya.

"Kau yang kena, jalang!"

Tangan putih Sakura mengepal kuat, mengarahkan buku-buku jarinya yang terlihat keras dan kuat pada dagu wanita bersuara pirang tersebut, membuatnya terpental jauh dan mengerang keras. Belum sempat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, seseorang terlebih dahulu mengancam lehernya dengan pisau yang sangat menantang tajamnya.

Glup.

Bulir keringat mengalir samar di dahi Sakura. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum kecut saat keadaannya berada diujung tanduk.

"Kau cukup tidak berguna diantara dua teman laki-lakimu itu."

.

Kaki jenjangmu terus berlari, mengabaikan dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulang. Bersamaan dirimu, sosok Sai seakan bagai Hyena yang terus memantau, siap menembakmu dengan senapan laras panjangnya yang mengarah padamu lewat sela bebatangan kanopi dalam pandangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, kau menembakan _grapple hook_ pada batang kanopi kearah dimana Sai berlari mengiringi. Benda itu menarikmu dengan cepat, membuat tubuhmu mendekati beberapa meter moncong senapan yang siap ditembak Sai. Seperti biasa, tindakan bodohmu akan selalu terlihat fatal. Peluru berkaliber 50 melesat tepat di depan mata biru jernih kepunyaanmu.

Detik jarum seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang berat, membuatnya tidak mampu menjalankan waktu. Gerakanmu yang malah mendekati kematian memang terkesan menyepelekan hidup, membuat Sai menyorot tajam dan menggeram kearahmu.

"Mati kau, pecundang!"

Hal selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan darimu terjadi. Sai membelalakan matanya. Peluru yang merangkap sebagai malaikat mautmu pecah, menjadi percikan kecil yang tajam, dan hilang tertiup angin beku. Mata birumu seolah menjadi boomerang penghancur timah panas itu, mengarahkan tekanan yang kuat pada peluru hingga membuatnya hancur. Salah satu kemampuanmu yang selalu berhasil mengelabui musuh.

"Brengsek!"

Teriakan Sai yang langsung menarik pelatuknya kembali tanpa ragu membuatmu tak sempat menghindar. Satu peluru lolos mengenai pundakmu. Hanya luka lecet, tidak lebih. Kau menarik garis bibirmu, mengagumi kemampuan menembak Sai yang intens dan cermat sejak dulu, saat kalian masih berteman.

Ya, dulu.

"Daripada aku yang terlebih dahulu membunuhmu, kenapa kau tidak meminta ampun pada Tuhan bersama jemaat penipu itu, Sai!"

"Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu! Aku akan menyeretmu ke gereja, mengikatmu di altar, dan menghukum atas dosa sesatmu dihadapan Tuhan dan orang suci seperti kami! Camkan itu!"

"Menjijikan." Kau bergumam sesaat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entahlah, orang suci mana yang bertindak kotor seperti itu, huh? Rasanya baru pertama kali dirimu mendengar hal menggelikan seperti itu dari mulut Sai, si penjilat.

Lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut berlari menuju kearahmu, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersimpan dibalik jubah putihnya.

Sebuah pisau belati melayang menuju kearahmu yang tengah berlari. Kau melirik melewati ekor matamu, menyumpah serapahi pada situasi yang tiba-tiba menyudutimu. Sial, pintar sekali orang itu memutarbalikkan keadaan, batinmu jengkel.

Namun, sesuatu yang cepat bagai kilat membuat belati tersebut terlempar jauh. Sai yang melihatnya mendecih saat upayanya gagal begitu saja. Kau yang menyadari hal tersebut segera membalikkan tubuhmu. Sosok hitam menghalangi pandanganmu untuk melihat Sai.

"Beraninya menghalangiku, bajingan!" Teriak Sai bersamaan dirinya mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya dan menembaki semua yang ada dihadapannya. Kau yang merasa terancam dengan cepat mengarahkan moncong _crossbow_ pada pohon kanopi yang menjulang tinggi untuk menghindar, namun misimu gagal saat telapak tangan pucat memerangkap wajahmu yang membuat sekujur tubuhmu menegang, lalu gelap, tak sadarkan diri.

"Enyahlah, makhluk terkutuk!"

Sai dikejutkan oleh pelurunya yang seketika hangus, tak mencapai pada sosok hitam yang ia yakini sebagai musuh. Sosok hitam tersebut mengibaskan jubahnya, lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak membawa Naruto entah kemana.

Lagi-lagi ia gagal. Hanya sedikit lagi pelurunya menghancurkan mata biru itu, jika saja, jika saja-

"ARGGHH SIALAN!"

Jika saja Uzumaki Naruto bukan seorang _Half-Blood_.

.

_Kau melihat Sakura menyambutmu di depan pintu, begitu juga Shikamaru yang memandangmu malas. Saat kakimu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, Sakura mengajakmu masuk ke flat-house tuanya yang memberi banyak kenangan bersamamu, juga pemuda nanas itu. Meja makan sederhana yang selama ini menjadi saksi antara dirimu dan dua orang teman lamamu itu tertata rapih bersama beberapa hidangan yang mengundang perut lapar. _

"_Naruto, kemana kau pergi!?"_

_Kau mengangkat kepalamu saat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Kau mengernyit bingung saat Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, menangis tidak karuan. Shikamaru berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita bersurai merah muda itu walaupun terlihat sia-sia. _

"_Dia hilang! Dia hilang!"_

"_Hentikan ucapanmu itu! Kita pasti menemukannya!"_

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Helai bulu mata yang lebat terangkat, menampilkan iris mata sejernih langit musim panas yang tersimpan dibalik kelopak mata. Kau berusaha memfokuskan perhatianmu yang buram. Otakmu mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi saat perjalananmu bersama dua teman lamamu itu terganggu oleh _Fireflies_.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu, mengedarkan pandanganmu pada sekeliling ruangan yang begitu asing untukmu. Begitu sunyi, dingin. Ruangan serba putih yang di dominasi sedikit perabotan serba hitam. Hanya dua warna itu yang menyambutmu. Sampai matamu berhenti tepat pada sosok di depanmu. Duduk tenang pada single sofa seraya membaca buku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Cukup membuatmu terkejut saat suara bariton menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Dia menyadariku, batinmu.

Iris onyx yang selalu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa tersedot memandangmu lurus, angkuh bak penguasa.

"Sangat baik."

Suaramu sedikit tercekat saat menyadari kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakimu terikat borgol yang menyatu dengan kaki kursi. Sialan, umpatmu dalam hati. Matamu tak sengaja menangkap kilatan _crossbow_ milikmu yang terletak di sebuah nakas meja tak jauh darimu.

"Jawabanmu tidak menunjukkan apa yang terlihat, Uzumaki Naruto." Sahut pria raven tersebut seraya menutup buku yang dibacanya. Mata elangnya tak teralihkan pada apapun, kecuali pada dirimu. Menikmati objek kuning yang berada dihadapannya. Kau mendengus kesal. Kedua alismu menukik tajam memperhatikan kakimu yang berusaha lepas dari lingkaran borgol itu. Lalu, kepalamu terangkat, membalas pandang pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa aku pernah ada urusan denganmu!?" Sahutmu dengan nada suara meninggi. Bisa-bisa kau naik darah jika terus berada di tempat seperti ini. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju nakas meja yang terletak senjata andalanmu disana. Urat di keningmu bermunculan saat pertanyaanmu terabaikan begitu saja.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau diam, hah!?"

Jemari tangan pucat tersebut menyentuh _crossbow_. Manik hitamnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah huruf yang terukir pada lapisan besinya.

_Namikaze_.

Sebuah marga yang sebanding dengan Uchiha. Marga yang menjadikan pemuda pirang tersebut sebagai sosok percampuran.

"Apa aku butuh alasan?"

Pria raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangmu tajam seraya berjalan mendekat kearahmu. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri saat merasakan hawa mematikan yang menguar tiba-tiba datang, membuat perasaanmu sedikit lengah. Kau mencoba memandang sinis pada vampire yang telah menculikmu saat di tengah pertarungan dengan Sai.

Seketika sensasi dingin menyapa wajahmu. Tangan pucat itu mencengkram rahangmu dengan erat, cukup membuatmu merasa sakit saat ini. Manik birumu bertemu mata elang dengan jarak pandang yang sangat dekat. Seolah menyedot dirimu pada gelap yang tak berujung, sedangkan tanpa kau ketahui, Sasuke merasa terbuai akan jernihnya biru yang di saat bersamaan juga berbahaya.

"Alasan apapun itu, kau seharusnya tidak pernah lahir di dunia."

Raut wajahmu tidak berubah, namun binar putus asa pada mata birumu tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi diri sendiri.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau melepas kungkungan dingin yang menyelimuti rahangmu dengan kasar. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, memandangmu sebentar, lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan dirimu seorang. Bisa kau tangkap suara deritan daun pintu yang menutup.

Kau menggertakan gigi. Kalimat itu cukup menyakitkan hati. Pikiranmu mulai berkelana jauh, memunculkan sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Padahal kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini dengan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghilangkan perasaan sesak itu. Namun, Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuka luka lama yang selama ini telah kau tutup.

"Apa aku seburuk itu, Sakura, Shikamaru?"

Kau mendengar suara gemuruh dari luar ruangan. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju.

Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Shikamaru? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dimana mereka sekarang?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di benakmu saat terlintas wajah dua teman lamamu itu. Kau takut, cemas, gelisah jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua. Hal yang pasti adalah mereka saat ini kebingungan mencari keberadaanmu.

Di lain tempat, sosok pria raven berjalan angkuh. Ada perasaan asing selama tiga ratus tahun hidupnya yang membuatnya merasa aneh, tidak biasa.

Tentang binar biru yang terlihat berbeda, alasan kenapa dirinya menculik sang _Half-blood_. Langkahnya terhenti saat sosok lain muncul dari pilar. Sosok yang memiliki wajah yang identik, hanya saja adanya kerutan pada wajah yang membedakan keduanya.

"Ingat, dia hanya sebagai umpan untuk para Namikaze. Jangan bertindak lebih!"

Sosok itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung seorang diri. Tidak ada perubahan apapun pada mimik wajahnya. Mungkin pria itu juga tidak memperdulikan ucapan seseorang yang menjadi tangan kanan kepala Uchiha itu?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu selain Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

.

Kau terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranmu. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, terikat dengan borgol yang membatasi pergerakan kakimu, dan juga leher.

Tunggu, borgol tanganmu terlepas?

"Tidak semudah itu kau melarikan diri hanya karena tanganmu bebas."

Kau menoleh kearah pria yang duduk menyamping di dekatmu. Kau bisa merasakan tatapan dingin yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya. Seorang pelayan wanita datang seraya mendorong trolley berisi hidangan makan malam. Dengan penuh tata krama meletakkan beberapa piring sajian yang terisi makanan kelas atas. Jujur perutmu memang sudah berteriak meminta makan, tapi tiba-tiba kau kembali mengingat Sakura, dan Shikmaru.

Apa mereka sudah makan?

"Tidurmu sudah terlalu nyenyak. Makan makananmu!"

Beriringan pelayan wanita itu keluar ruangan, suara bariton kembali menyapamu. Namun, tak kau hiraukan. Makanan itu pasti lezat, sangat malah. Tapi, kenapa tanganmu sangat sulit untuk menggapai batang sendok yang tertata rapih itu?

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap pergerakanmu. Mata elangnya tak pernah lolos untuk memandang dirimu. Jujur sebenarnya kau merasa amat risih diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa dia takut sanderanya kabur? Pengecut, batinmu dongkol.

"Usahamu sia-sia jika menjadikanku sebagai umpan untuk Namikaze memunculkan batang hidungnya."

Kau berbicara datar, menatap potongan daging yang tertusuk oleh garpu, lalu mulai menyantapnya. Kau tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pria raven tersebut, tidak aneh. Hanya saja tiba-tiba di otakmu terbesit sebuah alasan yang bodoh jika mengingat dirimu bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze.

Bahkan seseorang yang menjadi ayahmu.

Pikiranmu kembali pada cara bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari tempat ini, lalu pergi mencari Sakura dan Shikamaru. Satu-satunya tempat jika kedua orang itu selamat dari kejaran _Fireflies_ adalah Laksevag. Kau harus kesana secepat mungkin jika tidak ingin jejakmu kembali terendus.

Berpindah pada keadaan Shikamaru dan Sakura, saat musuh yang mereka hadapi tiba-tiba lengah mendapati Sai yang tak sadarkan diri, tanpa berpikir panjang Shikamaru melempar dua bola bom asap untuk melarikan diri. Bersama Sakura menunggang kuda dengan cepat, kondisi wanita itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik jika melihat pendarahan pada tangan, dan luka gores pada pelipisnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura parau karena pandangannya yang memburam.

"Seseorang membawanya. Hipotesaku hanya dua, Uchiha atau Namikaze jika mengingat keadaan si muka mayat itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri."

Yeah, sangat tidak mungkin jika _Fireflies _menculiknya di tengah pertarungan sengit bersama anjing pelayan Danzo.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mengingat percakapannya bersama pemuda pirang itu saat sebelum perjalanan. Pemuda nanas itu meraih kantung jerami yang tergantung pada pelana, menggali apa yang ada di dalamnya, dan mendapatkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlihat usang. Ia membukanya. Kegiatannya itu tak luput dari pandangan Sakura yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"_Shikamaru, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku atau kita saat perjalanan nanti, pergilah ke Laksevag sesuai peta yang kusimpan di pelana kudamu."_

"_Jika pun ucapanku benar adanya, pastinya keadaan kita bertiga akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin itu."_

Shikamaru mendesah kesal saat keadaan yang terjadi sesuai dengan perkataan orang bodoh itu.

"Kita harus pergi ke Laksevag, lalu meyelamatkan Naruto." Tegas Shikamaru seraya memandang lurus ke depan. Pemuda nanas itu memacu tunggangan kudanya dengan cepat, melawan angin beku yang menusuk tulang.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Semoga." Sahut Sakura membayangkan wajah seseorang yang dimatanya selalu bertindak ceroboh, tapi ia selalu menyayanginya.

"Kita harus percaya padanya."

.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya menunggang kuda menuju Laksevag, pemandangan atap rumah penduduk menyambut kedua orang berbeda gender itu dari hutan. Wilayah itu terlihat tertutupi oleh lapisan-lapisan salju yang menebal, begitu juga air laut yang membeku.

Shikamaru menuruni dirinya, sedangkan Sakura tetap berada di atas kuda. Luka lecetnya pada pelipis terlihat mengering dari sebelumnya, dan pendarahan pada tangannya telah ia ikat menggunakan kain.

Saat menapaki jalanan setapak menuju kota, beberapa orang juga terlihat melintas melawan arah seraya membawa pedati. Mereka rata-rata orang yang terlihat berumur atau lanjut usia.

Memasuki kota, mereka disambut oleh jajaran pedagang yang padat melakukan transaksi bersama pembeli. Lalu, toko-toko dengan bangunan tua yang terlihat mengelupas pada bagian catnya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh persediaan makanan dan air, bukan begitu?" Sahutan Sakura dibalas anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru. Tak menghabiskan waktu banyak, kuda sudah terpenuhi oleh beberapa kantung jerami berisi makanan setelah sebelumnya mereka berhenti di beberapa tempat.

Saat Shikamaru hendak berjalan menggiring kuda, seseorang tak sengaja menabrak pundaknya cukup keras.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Seorang wanita yang sedikit pendek darinya membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Surai pirangnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya. Terlihat aneh, namun tidak membohongi wajah cantiknya.

"Apa kalian pendatang baru?"

Pertanyaan wanita asing itu dibalas oleh tatapan saling pandang Shikamaru dengan Sakura.

"Ya, kami pendatang baru." Ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita blonde tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ino."

Shikamaru mau tak mau membalas jabatan tangan wanita tersebut yang menggantung di udara.

"Shikamaru. Dia Sakura."

Shikamaru terkejut saat merasakan telapak tangan tersebut bak batu es tak mencair, dingin. Pemuda nanas itu tanpa berniat berlama-lama langsung melepasnya. Tentunya Sakura menyadari hal aneh itu di matanya.

"A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati harimu!"

Sepeninggal wanita bernama Ino itu, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan giringan kudanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran saat merasakan kejanggalan.

"Dia vampire."

Jawaban datar Shikamaru membuat Sakura berdeham pelan membersihkan kerongkongannya. Cukup terkejut hal pertama yang ditemui adalah makhluk penghisap darah.

Keduanya kembali hening. Sakura sibuk memperhatikan setiap lalu lalang orang di saat salju tebal turun. Pakaian yang berlapis-lapis menutupi hampir setiap orang yang beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Tawaan sekelompok pria paruh baya menyita perhatiannya. Belum lagi seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta sesuatu pada ibunya. Cukup membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sesaat setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang tengah membaca alamat dari peta di tangannya.

"Tinggal melewati tiga blok bangunan tua itu." Sahut Shikamaru tanpa ekspresi. Mata kuacinya masih dengan cermat membaca apa yang tertuang pada peta lusuh itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhenti tepat di depan bangunan sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup besar. Sakura berdecak kagum saat melihat lahan kosong yang tertutup salju itu. Pasti akan sangat bagus untuk bercocok tanam nanti, pikirnya takjub.

"Pintar juga dia memilih rumah." Ujar Shikamaru terkesan sinis dibalik pujiannya.

Pemuda nanas itu membuka pagar kayu yang rendah, disusul Sakura memasuki halaman. Ia mengikatkan tali kudanya pada tiang penopang atap, sedangkan Sakura berusaha mencari kunci untuk memasuki rumah. Wanita itu menghampiri kain tebal yang tertutup salju di depan pintu yang ia yakini sebagai alas lantai. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan terus mengeruk, memindahkan tumpukan salju tersebut, lalu mengangkat alas lantai tersebut yang menyembunyikan sebuah kunci.

"Dapat!" Gumamnya riang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sakura memasukkannya pada lubang kunci, memutarnya beberapa kali hingga mendengar suara 'krek'.

Dibanding _flat-house_ milik peninggalan orang tuanya, ruangan baru ini cukup memadai menurut Sakura. Ia tidak menyangkalnya. Perapian yang terletak di sudut ruangan bersama dua buah single sofa yang terlihat nyaman, dan satu meja rendah. Dapur yang dibatasi oleh sekat pemisah ruang tamu, serta dua kamar pribadi dan satu kamar tamu yang masing-masing mempunyai kamar bilas.

"Dengan begini akan lebih mudah membagi tugas membersihkan rumah." Sahut Sakura yang dibalas gumaman 'membosankan' dari Shikamaru.

"Nah, ayo kita pikirkan rencana penyelamatan Naruto!"

"Heh, itu kalimatku!"

.

"Ino!"

Merasa suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil dirinya, wanita bersurai pirang tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok pria yang menatapnya tajam mendekatinya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara berat yang keluar dari pria bersurai jingga kemerahan itu membuat Ino tersenyum salah tingkah ditempat. Wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah kantung kertas yang berisi susunan tangkai bunga, cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari pria bermata tajam itu.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan? Minato memanggilmu." Ucapan Kyuubi justru membuat Ino mematung di tempat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi bersama kantung bunga miliknya begitu saja.

"Dasar wanita itu!"

Lain cerita jika itu sudah menyangkut pamannya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kepala Namikaze yang sudah memanggilnya. Pasti ada sesuatu, batin Ino mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

Baru saja ia sampai di pekarangan kawasan mansion Namikaze, berjalan tanpa menggunakan kuda atau pendamping pelayan. Mengunjungi hiruk pikuk pasar untuk datang ke toko bunga yang digemarinya, lalu bertemu dengan pendatang baru yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih? Atau teman, entahlah.

Dan langsung mendapat panggilan saat kembali, menggagalkan rencana merangkai bunganya yang akan ia lakukan. Oh!

Ino berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu berukiran rumit yang tingginya lima kali lipat dari tinggi dirinya. Saat mendapat izin masuk, pintu terbuka dari dalam oleh pria bermasker, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ino, kudengar ada penduduk baru di kota."

Suara yang terdengar tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambut wanita bersurai pirang itu setelah masuk. Dilihatnya Namikaze Minato duduk tenang pada sofa ruangan miliknya. Kepalanya sibuk menekuri objek bacanya yang berada di genggaman tangan.

"Y-ya, benar. Aku bertemu dengan mereka saat selesai dari toko bunga." Respon Ino menanggapi perkataan Minato.

"Oh ya? Mereka? Kupikir hanya satu orang." Kali ini Minato mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langsung pada manik aquamarine dihadapannya. Ino yang mendapati hal itu tersenyum kikuk seraya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Seorang pemuda dan wanita. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih atau teman."

Minato hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi seraya berpikir.

"Selidiki mereka."

.

Semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ruangan ini hanya ada dirimu, seorang diri bersama dentingan jarum jam peti panjang. Posisimu masih sama. Duduk terikat borgol di tengah ruangan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang ke dalam ruangan. Apa kau mengharapkan hal itu?

Kau mencoba untuk berdiri. Sulit memang untuk berjalan dengan kursi yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhmu. Tujuanmu adalah _crossbow_. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi tubuhmu mencapai gagang senjata itu yang terayun di tepi nakas meja. Jemarimu dengan sekuat tenaga melawan cengkraman borgol yang menahan kulit tanganmu, menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Dapat!"

Kau tersenyum kecil saat tangkai _crossbow_ sudah berada di genggamanmu. Sedikit lagi, kau akan mengarahkan moncong senjata itu pada rantai yang mengikatmu dengan kaki kursi, lalu kabur dari ruangan-

BRAKK

menjijikan ini. Kau terkejut, nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika saja tubuhmu tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Kau membelalakan mata saat melihat sosok itu berjalan angkuh kearahmu. Seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen, mungkin itulah kondisi yang menggambarkanmu saat ini.

Pria raven itu dengan gerak cepat yang bahkan tak tertangkap oleh matamu merebut senjata milikmu, melemparnya begitu saja menabrak dinding hingga menyebabkan patahan kecil yang putus pada sayapnya.

Kau teriak tertahan melihat hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari mayat-mayat yang pernah kau bunuh. Senjata itu, perhiasanmu yang paling berharga selama kau hidup.

"Kau merusaknya, KAU MERUSAKNYA!"

Kau meraung keras. Manik birumu memandang keji pada sorot hitam yang menatapmu dingin, tajam. Uchiha Sasuke, vampire brengsek yang selalu menjadi penghalang rencanamu, hidupmu.

Suara kekehan yang mencekam menghampiri indera pendengaranmu. Entah kenapa bulu kudukmu berdiri seketika. Kau berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatanmu, berusaha menyeret kursi sialan ini untuk mendekat kearah senjatamu yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Kau membayangkan kembali betapa kencang dan kuatnya lemparan itu hingga mampu merusak _crossbow _besi dan berat itu.

"Berani sekali kau berpikir untuk melarikan diri!"

Kau masih bergeming, tidak memperdulikan apa yang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan.

"Darah manusiamu itulah yang membuat perilakumu tidak rasional, kotor!"

Sampai kalimat kedua yang terucap dari bibir pria stoic itu, kau sudah tidak bisa menahan dirimu lagi. Rantai yang menghubungkan borgol pada kaki kursi lepas, menimbulkan patahan rantai yang membala di atas lantai. Yeah, energimu terasa memuncak saat mendengar kalimat yang begitu memukul hati dan lama-lama memuakkan.

Kau berlari kearah Sasuke, menerjang pria raven itu hingga jatuh dengan posisi dirimu yang menduduki perutnya. Kau melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada pipi pucat nan dingin itu.

Tidak ada respon, diam bak mayat hidup, sedangkan dirimu terengah-engah, memandang nanar pada objek yang baru saja kau pukuli beberapa kali.

Sampai sebuah tetes air mata lolos dari manik birumu, jatuh menuruni pipi pucat yang langsung menoleh kearahmu. Tapi kau langsung bangkit, tidak memperdulikan air mata yang menjadi kelemahanmu diketahui oleh musuh. Kau berjalan cepat meraih _crossbow_ milikmu yang teronggok setengah hancur, menarik jubahmu yang tersampir pada kursi, dan berlari cepat menghilang dibalik deritan daun pintu, meninggalkan sosok jangkung yang masih terlentang diam tanpa bergerak.

"Berbahaya."

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bangsawan yang menyandang sebuah marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya. Sebuah marga yang terkenal akan keangkuhan orang-orangnya, arogansi yang kuat, serta agresivitas yang mengalir di dalamnya.

Hari ini dimana ketika mata hitamnya terpaku, seolah tersedot pada sesuatu yang menerangkan hingga dirinya tidak mampu untuk melihat. Tidak pernah merasakan suatu rasa selain dingin nan suram, hingga benda cair yang jatuh di wajahnya seolah mencairkan es yang tidak akan pernah mencair.

Perasaan tidak berlaku pada dirinya. Ia makhluk abadi, dan tak akan pernah merasakan sebuah ancaman baik dimana pun itu.

Namun, anomali menghampiri dirinya. Sesuatu yang aneh, tidak biasa, dan ia akan selalu menganggap itu adalah hal yang rendah.

Tapi kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa menyangkal?

Sesuatu apa yang telah menahannya untuk tidak berpikir seperti itu?

Ia terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan bagaimana dirinya yang telah jatuh, dan akan sulit melepasnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri, memandang kursi yang sebelumnya mengikat objek tahanannya. Mata elangnya menangkap sesuatu yang menariknya untuk mengambilnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi tersebut.

Sebuah liontin berbentuk prisma memancarkan kilat birunya. Tak perlu berpikir siapa pemilik dari benda yang digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum sinis. Telapak tangannya mengepal, meremukkan benda yang bernilai tersebut seketika, menjadikan serbuk kecil bagai pasir yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Lihat, bagaimana caramu melarikan diri dari kastil ini."

Langkah kakimu terus berlari, tidak sedikitpun kau berniat memperlambatnya, membawamu ke setiap koridor yang luas dan panjang bagai labirin, tidak berujung. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyelimuti relung hatimu. Apa mereka menggunakan sihir?, batinmu saat tidak menemukan barang satupun sebuah pintu keluar. Kau mengerang saat kembali menemukan lorong panjang yang terlihat tidak pasti, suram.

Kaki jenjangmu menghentikan derap langkah. Berdiri seorang diri bersama hamparan kaca yang melapisi keberadaan dirimu sebagai pemisah dengan pemandangan hutan malam bersalju. Manik birumu menyorot pada sinar bulan yang memantulkan cahaya, menunjukkan seluruh bagian bulatnya secara utuh pada malam.

Kau menyadarinya. Hal yang sangat tabu untuk diingat oleh umat manusia jika sudah melihat bulan purnama sempurna. Pasti orang-orang gereja itu sudah terpampang berdiri di setiap sudut bangunan yang sudah kau bakar itu bersama sang pemuka agama Danzo. Entah sudah seperti apa bangunan yang kau bakar itu terlihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin _Fireflies _telah merombaknya kembali. Kau kembali menebak orang-orang berjubah putih itu sudah sigap membawa obor api, sebagai tanda penolakan dan perlawanan pada vampire yang mungkin akan berdatangan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Aliran darah segar dari urat nadi, apalagi selain benda merah pekat itu?

Sekat-sekat kaca itu seolah terhantam oleh sesuatu yang berat nan besar, pecah hancur menciptakan serpihan kaca yang amat banyak dan kecil berterbangan di udara, lalu jatuh menimbulkan suara pecah mengenai lantai. Kau tidak bereaksi, terlalu tiba-tiba untuk mengalami dan mencerna peristiwa yang begitu membingungkan, mengejutkan.

Kembali kau dikejutkan oleh banyak hal. Perasaan yang membuat degup jantungmu terasa tertohok, merambat ke seluruh inci tubuhmu. Tiba-tiba saja kakimu melayang, lalu tertarik oleh gravitasi kuat yang seolah sudah diatur sebagai rantai kokoh di belakang punggungmu. Kau tertarik mundur, melewatkan setiap lorong koridor yang kini terlihat mundur, melawan arah bak kertas film yang memggulir cepat, tak terarah. Terlalu cepat, hingga kau tak sempat melihat dan berpikir.

Sampai kau kembali pada ruangan sebelumnya yang memuakkan, disana masih ada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh, menantang. Tarikan gravitasi itu membawamu masuk pada peti mati yang siap dikremasi.

Kau tersentak tidur dalam peti, terselimuti oleh kain putih. Seolah sesuatu menahan tubuhmu untuk bergerak, mencoba melakukan perlawanan. Pandanganmu terlihat kabur, menyusul gelap yang mulai merambat menutupi arah pandang matamu. Bersamaan dengan gelap, sosok jangkung mendekatimu, mengeliminasi jarak pandangnya pada wajahmu.

Adalah hal yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika kemampuan dominasinya mampu melemahkan musuh. Ya, untuk pertama kali. Selama tiga ratus tahun hidupnya, bibir pucat miliknya menarik garis keatas, melukiskan sebuah gurat senyum pada targetnya.

Sang _Half-blood_.

Suara tawaan kecil menyapa ruangan tersebut. Suara yang begitu berat, namun suram, terkesan sinis. Tak perlu bertanya siapa orang itu.

"Naif sekali. Setelah bercengkrama dengan gereja, kini kau bersembunyi dibalik peti musuh."

Jemari pucatnya menelusuri lekuk wajahmu yang tengah diam, tak sadarkan diri. Pergerakannya berhenti pada dua daging kenyal yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Namikaze pasti akan datang mencarimu. Setelah itu, akan kubuat takluk kau di kedua kakiku, _Half-blood._"

Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat kaca jendela yang tertutup terbuka paksa melawan arus bersama juntaian tirai yang bergantung terbang tertiup angin. Dingin mulai menyapa ruangan, namun tidak bereaksi pada pria raven tersebut. Mata elang yang sebelumnya menunjukkan hitam kelamnya, kini memudar menjadikan merahnya darah, memandang sinar rembulan yang lurus menyampaikan cahayanya.

Lalu, manik matanya kembali berpusat pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah pingsan bak mayat, begitu kaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menutupnya, menghilangkan pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya sebagai seorang vampire dibalik peti mati tersebut.

Langkah kakinya yang panjang berderap menimbulkan suara gesekan sepatu dengan marmer, meninggalkan derit pintu yang tertutup.

.

PRANG

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terkejut saat menyadari dirinya melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan mengingat ia langsung merapihkan barang di rumah baru itu. Belum lagi Sakura memiliki luka pada tangannya yang saat ini sudah terasa lebih baik, namun tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Perjalanan yang panjang, melawan kelompok orang gereja dan segala tetek bengeknya membuat istirahatnya terabaikan begitu saja.

Dengan cermat Sakura mengambil serpihan cangkir tersebut yang berceceran, lalu membuangnya. Wanita itu mendesah pelan, mengusap wajahnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Banyak yang dipikirkannya hari ini, dan semua itu mengenai pemuda pirang temannya.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, duduk di kursi dapur seorang diri. Shikamaru saat ini sedang sibuk memotong kayu untuk persediaan perapiannya di halaman rumah. Tidak mungkin Sakura memotong kegiatannya hanya untuk sekedar berbicara, membantu pun hanya menambah beban pekerjaan pria rusa itu.

Ia dan Shikamaru memang sudah menetapkan waktunya untuk mencari Naruto. Esok lusa adalah hari yang tepat. Mereka butuh satu hari untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, dan mengumpulkan persediaan senjata jenis apapun itu, serta makanan. Besok, pemuda nanas itu yang akan mencarikannya senjata yang cocok.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Wanita itu berniat membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Manik emeraldnya sekilas melirik seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya di halaman rumah, lalu wanita itu melenggang pergi.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut, gelisah, panik, dan banyak perasaan bercampur aduk yang memenuhi hati sejak hari ini, dan kedepannya. Sakura hanya ingin berkumpul bersama, di meja makan dengan celotehan ria yang memenuhi ruangan. Tiada kehangatan yang bisa menyaingi hal tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun seperti biasa. Hanya saja wanita itu telat beberapa menit dari jam bangunnya. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan. Setelah melakukan ritual paginya, wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan seraya menggelung helai rambutnya. Tidak sengaja Shikamaru berjalan melewatinya dengan pakaian yang siap untuk pergi berjelajah.

"Mau kemana?"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Sepertinya pemuda nanas itu bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Pasar yang kemarin."

Sakura ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Namun, saat Shikamaru hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, ia kembali mencegahnya.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang lekat Shikamaru.

"Selembar roti dan susu. Aku juga membuat lebih di meja." Sahut Shikamaru seraya melirik kearah dapur. Pria rusa itu langsung bergegas tanpa membuang waktu untuk pergi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat mendapati jawaban yang membuat paginya terasa ringan. Wanita itu mendengus pelan melihat dua helai roti dioles selai kacang dan segelas susu. Sesuatu apa yang merasuki Shikamaru?, pikir Sakura pagi itu.

Wanita itu mengambil posisi duduknya, meraih selembar roti yang harum itu. Saat manik matanya melirik sisa helai roti yang masih tergeletak di piring, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Pasti kau meledeknya habis-habisan melihat Shikamaru di luar sifatnya seperti ini, benar 'kan Naruto?"

Berpindah pada sosok pemuda bermata kuaci itu, dirinya memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan rendah. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai pada hiruk pikuknya keadaan pasar di pagi hari. Matanya tidak sulit untuk menemukan tempat yang terlihat paling kusam diantara bangunan lain.

Sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai peralatan militer sederhana, namun cukup ampuh. Kemarin Shikamaru tak sengaja menangkap tempat tersebut yang terlihat sepi pengunjung, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang. Selain senjata, barang-barang antik juga terpajang rapih di etalase toko tersebut. Mungkin untuk dijual serta, atau sebagai barang koleksi.

Shikamaru menghentikan pacuan kudanya, turun dari sanggurdi, dan mengikat tali kuda pada kayu yang tertanam di depan toko. Pemuda nanas itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki tempat yang ditujunya, sesekali mata kuacinya memperhatikan setiap detail orang dan tempat tersebut.

Sekitar menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih, Shikamaru dengan raut bosannya keluar dari tempat tersebut. Mulai dari ocehan sang penjual yang menurutnya merusak telinga, dan dirinya harus dengan cermat memikirkan apa yang dibutuhkannya nanti. Ia lalui semua itu. Sebelah tangannya membawa karung goni yang terisi penuh dengan apa yang dibelinya.

Sesaat dirinya keluar bersamaan tertutupnya pintu toko, bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tingginya lebih sedikit diatasnya. Sontak Shikamaru menoleh kearah sosok tersebut. Cukup terkejut saat yang di dapatinya adalah sepasang mata beriris ruby menyorotnya tajam. Shikamaru mengernyit heran melihat orang tersebut langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Apa orang-orang disini gemar menabrak pundak orang lain?" Gumam Shikamaru, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru dikejutkan oleh suara perempuan yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok wanita bersurai pirang berdiri di dekatnya seraya tersenyum. Ah, wanita yang bernama Ino itu 'kah?

"Oh, hey." Ujar Shikamaru, terkesan tak acuh memang.

"Sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Ino kembali membuat Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Cukup menghambat urusannya memang, tapi apa boleh buat?

"Membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk berlatih." Sahut Shikamaru sekenanya.

Pemuda nanas itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana kudanya berada, mengikatkan karung goni yang ia bawa pada pelana kuda. Hal tersebut tak luput dari Ino yang mengikutinya seraya memperhatikan.

"Boleh aku berkunjung malam ini? Kau tahu, sebagai pendatang baru, dan kita berteman. Aku ingin memberi masakan buatanku."

Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata kuacinya melirik wanita bersurai pirang tersebut yang terus memandanginya dengan binar harap. Diam-diam pemuda nanas itu menghembuskan napasnya berat. Sedikit tak rela, Shikamaru mengiyakan permintaan orang baru tersebut dengan gumaman miliknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino menyunggingkan senyum manis seraya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, hingga wanita itu pergi dari hadapannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia harus segera membuat strategi bersama Sakura agar rencananya tidak terendus orang asing sebagai penduduk baru.

Malam harinya, suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura menoleh, dan melenggang pergi untuk melihat siapa gerangan. Sebenarnya wanita itu sudah dapat menebaknya mengingat perkataan Shikamaru saat setelah pria rusa itu datang membawa perlengkapan senjata. Dilihatnya wanita berkulit pucat berdiri tepat dibalik pintu seraya memeluk keranjang makanan sesaat setelah Sakura membukanya.

"Hai!"

Sakura yang diberi sapaan akrab dari Ino membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Ia melambai tangannya sekilas sebagai respon yang menurutnya wajar pada Ino. Jujur wanita itu cukup shock saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru jika malam ini akan kedatangan tamu. Terlebih jika mengingat orang yang akan bertamu tidak biasa.

Seorang vampire wanita maksudnya.

Sakura membuka daun pintu lebih lebar, disusul oleh Ino yang berjalan mengekorinya, menuju ruang tamu. Ino duduk pada single sofa yang tidak jauh dari perapian seraya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan.

"Rumah yang bagus." Puji Ino tanpa sadar.

"A-ah, terima kasih!" Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan wanita baru itu. Mungkin tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan terhadap keseluruhan vampire itu seperti apa. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Ino berada di pihak aman.

Entahlah.

"Oh yeah, aku membawa kue kering untuk kalian. Baru saja tadi sore aku membuatnya, dan ada insiden kecil di dapur." Kata Ino seraya mengutipkan kedua jarinya.

"Kuharap kalian menyukainya!" Sambung Ino disusul suara tawaan yang terkikik. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh! Kau ingin teh atau cokelat panas?" Tanya Sakura saat mengingat apa yang harus pertama kali ia lakukan jika kedatangan seorang tamu.

"Maaf, kami hanya punya dua itu." Ujar Sakura kembali dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak enak, sedangkan Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah ramah.

"Tak masalah. Aku pilih teh." Sahut Ino dengan senang hati.

Tak menghabiskan waktu banyak, Sakura kembali bersama nampan berisi cerek dan beberapa cangkir. Ia menuangkannya dengan pelan, menyambutnya dengan kepulan uap panas. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih setelah Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak melihat batang hidung kekasihmu." Ujar Ino menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan seraya menyeruput tehnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut saat menangkap apa? Kekasih? Maksudnya Shikamaru yang Ino ucapkan. Tapi barusan telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Sakura tertawa hambar, terkesan memaksa. Wanita itu menggaruk kulit pipinya yang tidak gatal, seraya memandang Ino maklum.

"Shikamaru bukan kekasih. Kami teman kecil. Sebenarnya kami bertiga, hanya saja ada insiden yang membuat kami terpisah sementara." Entah kenapa nada Sakura di akhir kalimat terasa sendu. Manik emerald miliknya memandang pada jilatan api yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Matanya memang melihat kearah sana, namun pikirannya berkelana jauh. Sakura akui jika dirinya sangat merindukan orang bodoh itu.

Semua yang ada di depannya tak luput dari perhatian Ino. Cerita Sakura malah membuat Ino terpancing untuk lebih menggali semua informasi dari orang baru itu. Namun, seorang pemuda yang berjalan melewatinya mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Oh, kau datang."

Shikamaru memang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya di kamar. Jika saja Sakura tadi tidak ke kamarnya untuk menyusul ke ruang tamu, pria nanas itu mungkin sudah bergelung di balik selimut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ino balas menyapanya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru ikut menyusul duduk seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Pemuda itu menguap ringan, lalu meraih cangkir teh yang terpampang manis di depannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura memandang sinis melihat gelagat Shikamaru yang tidak menunjukkan etika menurutnya. Ino tersenyum maklum saat menyadari komunikasi batin yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Shikamaru. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sakura khawatir mengingat siapa yang bertamu malam ini. Mungkin saja kepala nanas akan dengan mudah lepas dari lehernya.

"Oh ya, kau bilang tadi bertiga? Kemana dia?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura mati rasa di tempat, sedangkan Shikamaru yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya memandang Sakura penuh arti. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu berdeham pelan, duduk tak jauh dari Ino seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya.

"Namanya Naruto. Pemuda bodoh yang selalu merepotkan, dan ceroboh."

Sakura menatap setia pada perapian yang terlihat lebih layak dibanding saat di flatnya dulu. Namun, suara itu bukan berasal darinya. Entah sesuatu apa yang membuat Shikamaru buka mulut mengenai teman pirangnya itu. Kemungkinannya ada dua. Sahabat rusanya itu tidak mungkin asal bicara jika tidak merencanakan sesuatu dengan matang di baliknya atau strategi umpan pancingnya sekarang memang sedang ia luncurkan. Apapun itu, Sakura hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa di rumah ini.

"Owh.. Aku yakin kalian merindukannya." Respon Ino membuat Shikamaru memandangnya intens.

Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengedikkan ringan bahunya. Ino hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang di rasanya sedikit tegang saat merasa tatapan Shikamaru mengarah kepadanya. Okay, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, batin Ino.

"Kau tahu, biasanya teman yang kau sebut seperti itu akan sangat dirindukan." Sahut Ino kembali, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar. Pada intinya, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mulutku sudah gatal ingin mengomelinya jika dia datang nanti."

Cukup lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, diselingi dengan suara tertawa khas wanita, walaupun tidak luput dengan Shikamaru yang terkadang membuat keadaan kembali canggung.

Jarum jam hampir menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Ino pamit undur diri dengan Sakura yang mengantarnya hingga pagar rumah, sedangkan Shikamaru, mata kaucinya masih memantau di balik tirai rumah.

"Apa kau akan berkunjung lagi?" Pertanyaan Sakura yang terkesan berharap membuat Ino menopang dagunya, terlihat berpikir.

"Saat waktu luang, tentu saja dengan senang hati aku datang berkunjung kembali." Respon Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

Berbeda pada saat pertama kali bertatap muka, Sakura lebih terlihat bersahabat pada Ino. Wanita itu memiliki banyak persamaan dalam hal selera kewanitaan dengan Sakura. Mungkin untuk saat ini, Sakura menerima keberadaan vampire wanita itu sebagai teman.

Kedepannya, ia tidak tahu.

Sakura kembali memasuki rumah saat setelah tugas mengantar tamu selesai. Ia mengunci pintu, dan menatap lurus Shikamaru yang berdiri tidak jauh dekat tirai.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Shikamaru, dan pemuda itu melengos pergi begitu saja. Wanita itu mendesis kesal seraya mengikuti kemana Shikamaru pergi.

"Aku punya firasat jika dia tahu sesuatu." Ujar Shikamaru membuat Sakura memandangnya skeptis.

"Untuk apa dia menghampiriku, memberi kita kue kering, mengunjungi tetangga baru hingga larut malam seperti ini jika di balik semua itu ada rencana yang telah dia pikirkan, huh?"

Dan kalimat Shikamaru yang cukup tidak biasa malam ini langsung membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

.

Kepulan asap yang berasal dari pipa tembakau meninggalkan jejak pada ruangan. Pemiliknya ialah seorang pria bersurai kuning yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bacaannya. Begitu hening, sunyi. Suasana yang cukup mencekam, namun bagi dirinya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin terasa tidak wajar bagi kebanyakan orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di ruangan hingga larut malam dibanding menidurkan diri di ranjang.

Tapi dirinya bukan golongan kebanyakan orang itu.

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh ketukan pintu sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan untuk masuk pada gerangan tersebut. Dilihatnya Hatake Kakashi datang membawa sesuatu yang menyita pandangannya.

"Aku menemukannya terikat dengan seekor gagak di paviliun." Ujar Kakashi memberikan gulungan kertas yang terikat dengan apik.

Minato mengernyit. Ia menerimanya, dan langsung melepas talinya dengan cekatan. Manik birunya menelusuri setiap untai kata yang tertulis rapih di kertas.

_Dear Namikaze, _

_Sudah terlalu lama kalian mengurung diri di dalam kastil. Aku sangat yakin kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang Raja. Cukup mengejutkan melihat kalian tidak memberi respon sedikit pun. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, terutama dirimu, Minato. Sesuatu yang berharga milikmu tersimpan aman dibalik peti kami, jangan khawatir. Datanglah ke tempat kami jika kau masih menginginkannya. _

Sudut matanya menajam. Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Minato bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju sekat kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan pemandangan kanopi malam yang terlihat beku.

Minato tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya. Selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan lewat mata gandanya yang tersebar, tentang seluk beluk organisasi yang dibentuk gereja, pemuka agama yang bersekutu dengan Raja, dan keluarga Uzumaki yang merawat anak berdarah campuran.

Minato rindu. Sebagai ayah memang dirinya tidak bisa dikatakan dengan baik. Predikat paling buruk lebih pantas menurutnya. Ia ingin melihat Narutonya, anak yang memiliki darah dirinya yang mengalir. Namun, sesuatu menahannya.

Minato tidak bisa begitu saja hidup bebas penuh kasih sayang bersama sang anak. Kebersamaannya sangat mudah terancam, dan akan ada yang di korbankan. Sama ketika dirinya hidup bersama Kushina. Wanita manusia yang berhasil memikat dirinya jatuh sangat dalam. Minato tersenyum kecut saat mengingat masa lalu nan kelam kembali berputar di benaknya. Hidupnya yang sudah berlangsung lama, berabad-abad lamanya, dapat begitu keluar dari skenario yang sama sekali tak tertulis di dalamnya, berakhir tidak sesuai harapan.

"Kakashi, kumpulkan semua orang ke ruanganku."

Perintah Minato tidak membuat Kakashi balik bertanya. Pria bermasker itu hilang bersamaan dirinya menutup pintu, kembali membuat Minato seorang diri.

Yeah, hidupnya hanya seorang diri.

Belum sempat seorang pelayan tua hendak membuka pintu mobil, dirinya terkejut karena sang nona telah menghentak pintunya, membuat pelayan tua tersebut tersentak kaget.

Ino melangkah tergesa-gesa, mencoba untuk mengangkat gaun yang dikenakannya agar tidak mengganggu langkahnya. Tangannya langsung meraih knop pintu yang diketahuinya sebagai ruangan sang pimpinan, dan membukanya. Tidak ada sambutan yang menyapa, hanya pandangan tajam nan menusuk yang ditujukan kearahnya dari banyak penghuni. Hal itu cukup membuat Ino berjalan salah tingkah mendekat.

Formasi lengkap sudah terpenuhi. Dilihatnya Kyuubi duduk seraya menopang kakinya ke atas meja. Iris ruby miliknya menatap ke arah lain, menunjukkan ketidakramahan. Lalu Deidara, pria berwajah androgini yang duduk di atas meja tengah memandang malas kearah Ino, dan Hotaru yang berdiri tak jauh dari sudut ruangan.

"Besok malam, tepat bulan purnama, Namikaze akan menginvasi kastil Uchiha."

Kalimat pernyataan yang terlontar dari Minato membuat keadaan menjadi tegang. Belum lagi suara dentuman meja yang berasal dari Kyuubi membuat pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sekali pun itu menginvasi, bertatap muka dengan mereka pun aku tidak sudi."

Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya, hendak pergi dari ruangan yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan baginya. Namun, ucapan Minato kembali membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto ada di tangan Uchiha."

.

Laksevag pagi memang damai nan tentram. Warga memulai kegiatannya dengan keluar rumah untuk mengeruk tumpukan salju baik di teras rumah maupun atap. Shikamaru membantu Sakura menaiki sanggurdi kuda. Dilihatnya semua persiapan telah tersimpan dengan baik. Langkah selanjutnya adalah memulai perjalanan dengan mengikuti arus peta yang mengarah pada wilayah Arstad, sebuah kota tetangga yang didiami oleh kebanyakan vampire bangsawan.

Salah satunya Uchiha, penguasa Arstad.

Ada sepintas perasaan gentar yang menghampiri Sakura. Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang mendapat pelatihan dasar bela diri saat di gereja, dan itu sangat tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alat perlawanan.

Mungkin para Uchiha akan menertawakan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Sakura.

Wanita itu menoleh, memandang lama Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya seraya menyusul menaiki kuda.

"Aku takut." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis, namun tersirat kekhawatiran.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Aku juga."

Jawaban Shikamaru tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Sakura. Wanita itu sangat mengharapkan suara yang penuh dengan keyakinan nan ambisi, namun ternyata tidak. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, memandang lekat pada telapak tangannya yang membeku, tidak terbalut sarung tangan. Perhatiannya lalu beralih saat mendengar kuda meringkik terpacu oleh Shikamaru, lalu diikuti oleh wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut seperti biasa harus melewati hiruk pikuk pasar yang masih lenggang dengan persiapan-persiapan pemiliknya. Namun, sesuatu membuat Shikamaru memperlambat laju kudanya. Sebuah kereta kuda terlihat cepat melaju dari arah belakang, membuat Shikamaru mengarahkan kudanya ke pinggiran, begitu juga Sakura.

Yang membuatnya semakin heran ialah kereta kuda tersebut berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seseorang membuka pintu kereta.

"Hai!"

Sakura yang melihat wanita yang tidak asing itu terpekik.

"Ino!?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru berbeda dengan respon Sakura yang terlihat bersahabat, membuat Ino tidak heran mendapatinya.

"Butuh waktu dua hari untuk kalian menuju Arstad. Uchiha menyimpan Naruto dalam petinya. Kalian bisa mati sia-sia jika tidak memiliki rencana matang dan bertindak bodoh dengan menginjak ranjau mereka."

Seluruh kalimat pernyataan yang terlontar dari Ino membuat Sakura, juga Shikamaru mati rasa, tapi tak berlangsung lama dengan Shikamaru yang langsung mencengkram lengan Ino, menatap tajam pada manik aqumarine dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau!?"

Shikamaru mendesis mengancam, semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada lengan wanita vampire tersebut yang tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun perubahan mimik wajahnya.

Selanjutnya adalah hal yang membuat Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Ino menyentak cengkraman Shikamaru dengan mudah, namun cukup membuat Shikamaru goyah. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak kembali pada kereta kuda. Wajahnya menoleh melalui ekor bahunya, memandang dingin pada kedua orang berbeda gender di dekatnya.

"Aku keluarganya."

Kereta kuda dihadapannya kembali terpacu dengan cepat, meninggalkan kedua insan yang memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan tanpa bisa diartikan.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Author Note :

Apakah saya harus membuat fetish pada Sasuke disini?

Mohon maaf jika cerita author terkesan labil or maksa, lol. Sampai ketemu di next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Finger Crossed **

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Othercast

Warning! AU/ShounenAi/Yaoi/OOC/Typo

I don't take any profit toward this creation

Please enjoy and read carefully

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harum geranium memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang di dominasi putih dan sentuhan cokelat tua pada sisi-sisi yang menjadikannya fasad. Suasana cukup tenang, dengan suhu ruangan yang menghangatkan tubuh di dalamnya. Deret kursi yang mengisi ruangan sebagai saksi jemaat melantunkan doa tersusun apik, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan saat sosok pengacau datang bersama seonggok kepala.

Tidak ada ribut yang menjadikan bising pemanas telinga. Terlalu mencekam untuk di katakan damai, namun sangat enggan untuk dikatakan jahat. Sosok berperawakan tinggi duduk pada salah satu deret kursi paling depan, menghadap pada tempat di mana Tuhan yang mereka puja tengah di salib.

Gemuruh angin malam menelusup masuk saat pintu menderit membuka celah. Sosok baru datang, berjalan bersamaan pintu kembali tertutup. Langkahnya terhenti dengan posisi yang tak jauh darinya yang tengah duduk, memanjakan benda pipih berkilat tajam, namun indah.

"Regu sayap kanan yang diketuai Sai gagal mengeksekusi Uzumaki Naruto dan temannya. Apa langkah selanjutnya, Yahiko?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat di dengar sebagai pernyataan dari sosok baru tersebut tidak membuat Yahiko mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jemarinya tetap bergerak untuk menggosok setiap inci bagian pedang bermata dua yang berada digenggamannya bak pemilik yang mengangungkan.

Pria bersurai oranye tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang lurus pada kaca patri yang menggambarkan bentuk burung gereja. Dirinya bangkit, melangkah pelan menuju altar yang berdiri tegak di tengah sana, seolah menjadikannya sebagai perantara Tuhan dan manusia.

"Sasori, aku mencintai tenang, berusaha untuk menjauhi segala hal yang berbau kematian."

Pemuda bersurai merah yang diketahui sebagai Sasori masih setia mengamati perilaku sang tuan. Menurutnya, tidak mudah menebak jalan pikiran apa yang akan diluncurkan Yahiko untuk menghadapi badai, sangat spekulatif.

"Namun, jika seseorang menghancurkan tenangku, memusnahkannya adalah jalan satu-satunya, benar begitu?"

Yahiko menolehkan kepala melalui ekor bahunya, menatap datar pada pemuda bermarga Akasuna yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sasori tidak memberi respon apapun, namun pandangannya sudah mengartikan apa yang diharapkan Yahiko.

"Beberapa hari ke depan, makhluk berdarah campuran itu akan ada pada genggaman _Fireflies_. Buat dia menyesal karena berkhianat, dan siksa secara perlahan hingga mati."

Sasori memandang lurus, mencoba merasakan sensasi dingin yang berbahaya saat suara Yahiko menyapa inderanya bersamaan dia berjalan, meninggalkan Sasori seorang diri. Derit pintu terbuka, dan menutup menghasilkan suara dentuman yang cukup membuat keadaan menjadi tegang yang disukai Sasori. Pria bersurai merah itu menarik garis bibirnya, tersenyum bak psikopat yang mencintai segala karya seninya.

.

Hentakan kaki kuda yang bergesek pada tanah yang tertutup salju saling menyahut sepanjang perjalanan. Ialah Shikamaru yang memimpin kemana arah yang akan ditujunya, disusul oleh Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Salju kian lama semakin tebal, membuat arah pandang menjadi sulit terjangkau. Mereka telah menghabiskan satu hari perjalanan, menghadapi segala macam tantangan walaupun terasa sulit. Sulur akar pohon yang menyamar tertutup salju, keadaan tanah yang curam, dan kabut tebal yang dapat membawanya masuk terperosok jurang, mungkin itu beberapa hal yang sudah mereka tekuni dengan hati-hati.

Tinggal satu hari lagi, jika mereka sanggup melewati banyak hambatan dalam perjalanan, mungkin menara tinggi nan suram itu sudah terlihat di dekat pegunungan. Sakura menajamkan perhatiannya, masih dengan objek Shikamaru yang membelakanginya berjarak satu meter di depannya.

Pikirannya sempat melayang mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, saat dimana mereka masih di Laksevag, dan bertemu Ino. Ucapannya membuat Sakura sempat tidak berpikir rasional, sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Otaknya mengingat ucapan pepatah yang mengatakan dunia ini terlalu sempit, dan wanita itu tengah mengalaminya. Sejak awal di Laksevag ia dan Shikamaru telah bertatapan muka secara langsung. Tidak, mengobrol lebih dalam dengan mereka lebih tepatnya.

Ya, mereka. Orang-orang Namikaze yang kebetulan Ino memiliki marga tersebut di belakang namanya. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, atau memang telah direncanakan?

Otak Sakura kembali memutar saat dimana rumor beredar di lingkungan gereja ketika dirinya masih tinggal disana. Bangsawan penghisap darah tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia dengan berbagai macam marga. Salah satu marga yang jarang orang temui ialah Namikaze. Mereka tertutup, hanya sedikit orang yang pernah melihat secara langsung fisiknya. Namikaze sulit di cari oleh para pemburu vampire, sekali pun mereka ahli dalam bidangnya. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Sakura dengar.

Langit semakin lama semakin merendahkan intensitas cahayanya, membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan sang rembulan. Pada malam hari, negara ini harus siap menghadapi ganasnya badai salju yang sering menjumpai pemukiman penduduk. Sakura terkadang memikirkan banyak hal mengenai pemberhentiannya untuk bermalam. Apakah keadaan sudah aman?, batinnya gelisah.

Tak jauh dari perjalanan mereka yang di dampingi deretan pepohonan konifer di kedua sisi, perhatian Shikamaru terhenti pada bangunan yang berdiri di tengah hutan konifer seorang. Sakura yang menyadari pacuan Shikamaru melambat, mengikuti arah pandang pria nanas tersebut.

"Apa rumah itu berpenghuni?" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Entahlah, kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mengunjunginya."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Shikamaru, ia kembali memacu kudanya disusul oleh Sakura. Dilihatnya bangunan sederhana dengan cerobong rumah yang mengeluarkan asap putih. Sepertinya berasal dari perapian.

Shikamaru turun dari kuda, dan mengikatkan tali kuda pada tiang yang tertanam di depan bangunan, berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu yang terlihat sedikit mengelupas. Setelah beberapa ketukan ia lakukan, derap langkah yang berasal dari dalam membuat Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang dengan jarak pintu.

Sosok wanita tua menyapa penglihatannya. Garis bibirnya tersenyum ramah pada dua orang yang berbeda gender dihadapannya, mau tak mau Sakura membalas senyum.

"Maaf mengganggu malammu, apa disini ada penginapan?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat ekspresi wanita tua yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut menjadi heran, lalu tertawa khas orang tua.

"Masuklah, aku tidak membuka penginapan. Kebetulan rumahku memang berada di tengah hutan."

Shikamaru dan Sakura saling memandang satu sama lain saat mendengar jawaban wanita tua tersebut. Mereka akhirnya memasuki bangunan sederhana tersebut yang langsung disambut dengan harum jahe. Sakura tiba-tiba meringis. Wanita itu berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita renta tinggal di tempat yang menurutnya rawan seperti ini. Lagipula, dirinya tidak melihat penghuni lain di rumah itu selain wanita tua yang menyambutnya.

"Namaku Chiyo." Sahut wanita tersebut yang tengah menuangkan cairan gelap yang terlihat mengepul dari cerek miliknya.

"Aku Sakura, dan dia Shikamaru." Ujar Sakura berusaha memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, sedangkan Shikamaru sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Chiyo melihatnya sekilas.

"Aku punya satu kamar tamu. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak."

Pertanyaan Chiyo langsung cepat dibalas oleh Sakura. Wanita itu sudah terlalu bosan dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan terhadap dirinya jika melakukan perjalanan bersama Shikamaru, atau Naruto. Hampir saja manik emerald miliknya memutar malas, jika tidak mengingat wanita yang lebih tua tengah berbicara.

"Baiklah, mungkin Shikamaru bisa tidur di sofa malam ini. Apa kau ingin?"

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duduk pada sofa yang menghadap perapian. Chiyo memberikan dua mug berukuran besar berisi cokelat panas yang mengepul, dan beberapa kue jahe yang tertata rapi di atas piring. Suasana rumah cukup hangat, di dominasi oleh tumbuhan pachira yang merambat di sisi ruangan sehingga menambah kesan alami yang menyegarkan pikiran.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang memecah keheningan membuat Chiyo memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, cucuku meninggal tiga tahun lalu."

Jawaban Chiyo membuat Sakura terkejut, dan memandang tidak nyaman pada wanita tua tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana asal kalian?"

Pertanyaan Chiyo kembali membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang tengah memandang lurus wanita renta tersebut.

"Laksevag."

"Ah, kota damai nan indah dengan lautnya 'kah? sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Chiyo disusul tawaan khas orang tua, sedangkan Sakura tertawa ramah menanggapinya.

"Dulu, aku dan cucuku selalu mengunjungi Laksevag setiap akhir tahun. Entahlah, Sasori senang sekali melihat parade yang penuh sesak orang-orang itu."

Berbeda dengan Chiyo yang tersenyum sendu saat mengakhiri sepenggal cerita namun penuh kenangan, Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan Sakura merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Mereka kembali berpandangan satu sama lain dalam diam, mencoba untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasori?"

"Ya, dia cucuku yang telah meninggal."

.

_Arstad, Uchiha's Castle_

Dinding kokoh menjulang tinggi dengan ornamen-ornamen bercorak rumit menghiasi setiap sudutnya, membatasi bangunan bak istana tak berpenghuni tersebut dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Keadaan cukup dingin, suram, layaknya warisan leluhur yang terbengkalai, namun sebenarnya menyimpan segala bentuk gladiator di dalamnya.

Sosok pucat berjubah hitam seolah muncul dari portal tak kasat mata, menapaki tanah yang berlapis salju dengan perlahan. Tangannya menarik penutup kepala yang dikenakannya, menampilkan surai rambut berwarna kuning yang terikat. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh helai rambut miliknya. Manik birunya memandang lurus pada bangunan tua nan kokoh yang berdiri menantangnya. Aura tiada kehidupan menyeruak keluar dari dalam, memberitahu jika itu bukan untuk golongan lemah seperti manusia.

Sosok tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, merentangkan dengan lebar, memandang kastil musuh seakan seluruhnya berada pada genggamannya.

"Kasihku hanya untuk ledakan, un."

Suara dentuman keras yang memekak telinga terdengar beruntun di setiap sisi kastil, menciptakan kerusakan yang besar akibat ledakan yang telah direncanakan. Beberapa dinding runtuh, menimbulkan asap yang menghalangi pandangan menguar di udara.

"Tak kusangka Namikaze bertindak sejauh ini."

Sebuah suara yang menyapa membuat sosok Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata birunya memicing melihat bayangan yang terhalang kabut asap yang semakin memudar, menampilkan sosok jangkung bersurai hitam yang berjalan tenang penuh keangkuhan. Deidara hanya memandang datar tanpa minat, namun sesuatu yang melesat kearahnya sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

Sebuah belati yang terlapis perak tepat berada di depan matanya, hendak merusak kornea mata bermanik birunya hingga hancur tak tersisa, jika saja seseorang tidak segera menangkisnya hingga terpental jauh.

"Langkahi mayatku, Itachi."

Suara lain yang menggagalkan lemparan belatinya membuat Itachi menyeringai senang. Akhirnya, orang-orang Namikaze yang bersembunyi dibalik tempurungnya itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi mayat, Kyuubi." Sahut Itachi tajam terkesan dingin.

Kyuubi tersenyum meremehkan. Jika artinya seperti itu, tangan kotor Uchiha tidak akan pernah bisa membinasakan Namikaze.

"Huh, sudah kuduga." Sahut seseorang yang mulai menampakkan dirinya dari pintu utama.

Kyuubi mendecak kesal saat melihat sosok Uchiha yang lain keluar. Dirinya menyumpah serapahi penguasa Arstad yang penuh keangkuhan tersebut dengan kasar.

"Memuakkan saja." Desis pria bersurai oranye tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang diketahui baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya memandang rendah pada setiap makhluk yang datang dengan membawa kebisingan. Pria raven tersebut hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke tempat tujuannya, jika saja sosok wanita yang telah berdiri di sampingnya tidak menghambat urusannya.

"Dimana, Naruto?"

Suara Ino membuat mata elang dihadapannya memicing sinis. Manik aqumarine tersebut seolah membawa dirinya memasuki sebuah ruang tak berujung, putih menyilaukan, terlalu suci untuk dirinya yang penuh dengan kebengisan. Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh waspada. Ini tidak nyata, dan dia tahu itu.

Ini ilusi.

"Dimana, Naruto?"

Kembali Sasuke mendengar suara asing yang ia ketahui berasal dari wanita Namikaze tersebut. Namun, ruang putih tersebut retak, hancur menciptakan kepingan-kepingan kaca yang pecah. Pria raven itu berhasil menggenggam lengan putih Ino yang menggantung di udara tepat di depan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat wanita tersebut memandang intens pada lawannya.

"Lancang sekali kau." Desis Sasuke seraya menyentak lengan Ino hingga membuat wanita itu jatuh tersungkur.

Iris onyx miliknya memandang dingin pada manik aquamarine yang balas menatapnya angkuh, hingga dirinya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kembali langkah Sasuke tertunda saat melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Namikaze hadir, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jaga perilakumu dengan wanita."

Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan teguran Fugaku yang ditujukan kearahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak peduli. Kini yang hanya menjadi fokusnya adalah isi peti itu. Yeah, ia merasa terancam saat wanita bermarga Namikaze tersebut menyebut sebuah nama yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir rasional. Sebuah nama sederhana, namun telah menariknya jatuh, dan akan berbahaya jika semakin dalam. Sasuke menertawakan refleksi dirinya. Sungguh kesalahan besar mendapati sang _Half-Blood _yang mengeluarkan air mata obsesi miliknya.

Berpindah pada keadaan semula, tempat dimana para Namikaze telah berkumpul, berdiri tangguh dengan jubah hitam khasnya. Corak yang membentuk sang mentari menjadikannya sebagai simbol keberadaan Namikaze pada punggung.

Hingga seseorang bertudung datang dengan langkahnya yang tenang, bak seorang Raja yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tangannya menyibak tudung, menampilkan surai pirangnya dengan wajah yang tegas. Manik biru miliknya memandang lurus pada Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kau berhutang budi pada Uchiha karena telah menghancurkan kastil." Ujar Fugaku dingin, penuh dengan aura mematikan, tidak bersahabat.

"Maaf, hanya saja Deidara memang gemar meledakkan sesuatu." Sahut Minato seraya tersenyum ramah.

Fugaku tidak memberi respon apapun selain tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Pria tersebut mendengus pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ikuti aku."

Karena bagi Fugaku, etika dan tata krama adalah hal yang paling utama di atas segalanya.

Minato yang mendapati hal tersebut berjalan mengikutinya, disusul oleh Namikaze lainnya yang berperan dalam misi itu. Langkah Fugaku membawa mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang berarsitektur khas baroque, di dominasi oleh putih dengan sedikit sentuhan beige. Tiada kehidupan, terlalu hampa untuk dibandingkan dengan makhluk yang mendiaminya.

Mereka duduk pada kursi yang saling berhadapan, mengelilingi sebuah meja berbahan cipolin yang melingkar luas, menciptakan jarak yang lebar bagi setiap deret kursi. Keadaan hening, belum ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka percakapan.

Terlalu cepat melihat pergerakan Kyuubi yang menghantam keras meja dihadapannya hingga menciptakan retak yang merambat ke arah dimana Fugaku berada. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut menyentuh bahu Kyuubi, memandangnya tajam penuh arti, namun Kyuubi terlihat mengacuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujar Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

Menurutnya ini cukup menghabiskan waktu, jika saja bukan menyangkut sang buah hati.

Ya, Narutonya, buah hatinya yang bertahun-tahun tidak ia temui karena alasan klise, namun masuk akal. Kali ini Minato telah bertekad untuk membawa Naruto kembali bersamanya, hidup bersamanya, sebagai keluarga yang memberikan kasih, dan memperbaiki kesalahannya yang menyandang predikat sebagai ayah terburuk.

"Bekerja samalah denganku."

Ino melirik intens pada sang paman yang bergeming, mencoba untuk membaca pikirannya, namun gagal. Selama hidupnya, hanya Minato lah yang menurutnya sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, selain dirinya sendiri yang berakhir dengan jawaban tak terduga. Ada perasaan gelisah pada Ino saat melihat Minato tak kunjung merespon, sedangkan Kyuubi, pria beringas itu tak sengaja berpandangan langsung dengan Ino. Manik ruby miliknya mengatakan dengan jelas jika dirinya ingin menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Jika itu membuatku bertemu kembali dengan Naruto."

Ino menahan napas, pikirannya sederhana. Mengapa Uchiha, sang penguasa Arstad meminta persekutuan dengan Namikaze yang bahkan hubungan masa lalu mereka sangat tidak bisa dikatakan baik?

Bukan, bukan maksud Ino meremehkan kekuatan keluarganya, dan itu tidak akan mungkin. Hanya saja, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Fireflies. Mereka akan memulai aksinya, menghancurkan perjanjian kuno yang membuat dua kaum hidup berdampingan, menghasut dunia untuk mengibarkan bendera perang melawan vampire."

Suara lain menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Ino. Uchiha Itachi, berdiri tegak tak jauh dari mereka, melangkah mendekat, dan duduk berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu Namikaze yang memandangnya beringas, penuh kebencian.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sangat mengesankan telah memenggal kepalanya, dan Shimura Danzo."

Pernyataan Fugaku tidak membuat Minato merasa tersanjung. Hatinya semakin tidak rela saat mengetahui sang buah hati telah melakukan hal yang sangat ekstrem menurutnya. Membunuh adalah suatu hal yang tak bisa dihindari, namun kesucian dan kepolosan sang anak telah terenggut. Belum lagi, selama ini buah hatinya telah membunuh beribu-ribu makhluk penghisap darah yang dianggap mengancam kestabilan negara yang diusung oleh gereja, menjadi sebuah hunter handal.

Minato tersenyum miris.

Sesuatu yang berukuran besar dan panjang jatuh, menghancurkan meja yang terkelilingi oleh para penghuni disana, menciptakan asap debu yang berterbangan di udara. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Minato bangkit dari duduknya, memandang intens terhadap benda yang di depannya.

Sebuah peti.

Sosok hitam melesat cepat mendekati peti. Manik onyx miliknya memandang beringas pada benda tersebut. Jemari pucatnya hendak membuka tepian peti, namun bersamaan itu sebuah tangan yang berasal dari dalam langsung menodong pistol tepat kearahnya, dan menembak.

Adalah hal yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke tersentak, merasa tersaingi saat timah panas tersebut mampu menembus tubuhnya. Mata elangnya memberi tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan melihat manik biru yang menyorot penuh dendam. Sesuatu membuat Sasuke merasa terusik. Tidak. Sesuatu yang lebih mengarah mengenai tepat pada pendiriannya, dan itu berasal dari orang berdarah campuran dihadapannya, sanderanya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, sosok pemuda dengan tiga garis di wajahnya itu menumpukan tangannya pada tepian peti, melompat keluar, dan berlari bak kilat menyambar. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung melesat cepat menyusul kemana arah perginya sang target, meninggalkan semua penghuni yang melihat pertikaian antara dua orang tersebut dengan diam.

Tepukan tangan membuat pandangan beberapa orang disana teralihkan. Dilihatnya Itachi memandang salut pada arah kepergian dua sosok yang sempat mengganggu pertemuan penuh ketegangan tersebut.

"Tak kusangka, seorang Uchiha mudah goyah begitu saja dengan sebuah peluru." Ujar Itachi terkesan sinis.

"Jaga mulutmu, Itachi." Sahut Fugaku dingin.

Kyuubi yang mengalami hal tak terduga mengumpat pelan seraya membalikkan tubuh, mengibaskan jubahnya, dan hilang bak ditelan bumi. Ino yang melihat keadaan semakin runyam berniat untuk menghampiri Minato yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Paman." Ujarnya pelan.

Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, namun terlihat jelas gurat hampa menghampiri wajah tegasnya.

Entahlah, hanya saja hampa yang menghampirinya kali ini sangat berbeda sebagai dirinya yang merupakan makhluk abadi.

"Tak apa. Naruto pasti akan kembali, bersama kita."

Kata-kata Minato memang tak ayal membuat Ino merasa positif, seolah apa yang dikatakannya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Di sisi lain hati, tetap saja perasaan gundah masih menyelimuti Ino. Wanita itu melihat bagaimana paras sosok pemuda yang selama ini keberadaannya disimpan rapat oleh Minato.

Sang _Half-Blood_ yang begitu menyilaukan.

Pemuda itu sangat kuat, Ino tahu itu. Pemuda yang selama ini memiliki darah Namikaze, menjadikannya sebagai seorang sepupu dengan diri Ino.

"Apapun yang menyangkut darah dagingku, perang ini akan membuatku merengkuhnya, pulang bersama di bawah atap yang sama, dan tinggal untuk selamanya."

Raut wajah Ino melunak, memandang penuh makna pada Minato yang menunjukkan kilat ambisi. Sulut api sepertinya telah menggerakkan hatinya untuk mengambil tindakan, tak perlu berlama-lama lagi.

"Paman."

.

Second pov.

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Kaki-kaki berlari saling menyahut, berusaha secepat mungkin menghindari kejaran musuh, atau mengejar target yang semakin terlihat empuk untuk dilenyapkan?

Kau terus berlari, melawan semua arus angin bercampur salju yang membekukan tubuh. Jubah putihmu terkoyak sebagian akibat kondisi hutan yang tidak bersahabat, meninggalkan ranting dan sulur pohonnya yang menghalangi. Matamu menyipit tajam saat merasa kabut tebal menyapa pandangan.

Tak ada niatan untuk sedikit pun kau memperlambat laju larimu. Langkahmu semakin tak gentar, menunjukkan respon berontak khas dirimu. Namun, sesuatu membuatmu tak sengaja menginjak sulur pohon yang melambai kuat hingga tubuhmu tersungkur. Kau mengutuk diri, mengumpati setiap kecerobohan yang tinggal dalam dirimu.

Kau berusaha bangkit, menopang tubuhmu dengan kedua lengan yang menahan, mencoba untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi. Pembicaraan kaum vampire itu membuatmu muak. Perang? Jujur, kau sudah lelah dengan semua itu. Tak ada yang lebih indah selain hidup tenang bersama orang-orang tersayang. Soal Namikaze? Oh entahlah, kau masih belum memikirkan hal itu. Minato sangat mencintai dirimu yang merupakan darah dagingnya, kau tahu itu. Walaupun selama hidupmu baru tadi itu kau bertemu pandang dengan mata biru yang sama dengan milikmu, tak menutup kemungkinan perasaan ragu bergelayut di hatimu.

Apakah perasaannya hanya sementara kepadamu, dan akan hilang begitu saja karena kaum vampire yang hidup selama beberapa dekade tak terhitung? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

Kau bisa merasakan sosok lain berada tak jauh dibelakangmu. Si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke. Kau membuang napas kasar seraya bangkit menegakkan tubuh. Sepertinya kau butuh sesuatu yang instan untuk mencapai kota Laksevag dalam waktu singkat, mengingat orang-orang memberi julukan rubah licik terhadapmu?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke memandang intens, berusaha untuk meresapi setiap kata yang kau lontarkan. Dirinya masih bergeming setia, mengunci pandangan terhadap apa yang akan kau lakukan. Cukup membuatmu tidak nyaman.

"Kau."

Kau tertawa meremehkan mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jangan bercanda." Sahutmu memandang rendah pada onyx didepanmu.

"Nyawamu, tubuhmu, dan harga dirimu. Apa semua itu kau anggap lelucon?"

Kau mendengus kesal. Kenapa mendengar suara yang berucap seperti itu seolah kau memang akan dipermainkan, atau sudah?

Kau naif, memang. Kau tahu itu. Kau tahu betul seberapa labilnya saat menentukan pilihan antara keinginan dan kebutuhan. Terkadang otakmu berpikir kenapa tidak keduanya saja kau pilih? Serakah memang, namun apa daya. Hidup pilihan, dan kau akan terus dikejar saat tidak menemukan titik terang.

"Dengar Sasuke, tugasku sebagai umpan Namikaze telah tuntas. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi denganmu, dan jika kau menginginkan semua yang kau ucap tentang diriku, semua itu sia-sia. Aku punya hak untuk kehidupanku bersama teman-temanku, dan satu lagi, kau bukan temanku."

Kau bisa melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil setelah mendengar kalimatmu. Terselip binar geli pada iris onyx miliknya, dan oh! Barusan tadi kau mengatakan nama kecil Sasuke?

Ada perasaan asing yang menggelitik pria raven itu saat mendengarnya.

Namun, semua itu tak lama sampai kau membeku saat merasakan tekanan yang seolah mendorong tubuhmu kebelakang dengan kuat jika saja kau tidak punya kekuatan bertahan. Ini gravitasi. Sasuke yang melakukannya, tanpa lolos pandanganmu pria raven itu mengeluarkan kemampuan khas klannya.

"Kau memang bukan temanku, Naruto."

Kau menyipit tajam, menyadari jika fokus mata elang dihadapanmu itu tidak kepadamu. Kau menangkap sesuatu pada tatapan Sasuke, dan langsung membalikkan tubuh. Mata pedang tepat menantang di depan mata birumu. Kau terkejut, suaramu tertahan tak mampu berucap. Sosok asing menyapa indera penglihatanmu. Pria bersurai merah dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, berjubah putih yang sangat kau kenali.

Sasori, sang manipulatif _Fireflies_.

"Hey, jaga pandanganmu."

Hunusan pedang membelah jaringan kulit lehermu, membuat cairan merah pekat meluruh akibat terpotongnya pusat saraf seluruh tubuh. Namun, semua itu tergantikan oleh kedua telapak tanganmu yang menahan runcingnya pedang. Kau menggertakkan gigi, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menahan benda tipis mematikan itu yang siap mengambil nyawa. Darah segar mengalir keluar, menghiasi besi terasah tajam itu dengan indah, lalu menetes jatuh mengenai permukaan tanah tertutup salju. Kau meringis saat pedang tersebut semakin mendorong kearahmu. Salah satu kakimu melangkah mundur, mencoba untuk mempertahankan kedudukan.

Suara petir mengalihkan perhatianmu, begitu juga dengan mata musuh yang dihadiahi hunusan aliran listrik yang mengkilat menembus tubuh. Kekuatan pedang itu melemah, jatuh ke tanah menyisakan sisa-sisa darah segar yang berasal dari telapak tanganmu. Namun, sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan kembali menyapa. Tubuh Sasori merosot jatuh, menyisakan replika tubuh dirinya yang terbuat dari boneka kayu.

Khas dirinya.

"Dia menipu lagi." Bisik dirimu, kalut.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke masih bergeming. Pria raven itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak, terlebih ia merasa terusik saat melihat targetnya lengah seperti tadi. Tunggu, bukankah lebih bagus jika _Half-Blood_ cepat mati? Tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya ia rasa.

Sialan.

"_Makhluk terkutuk, tidak tahu diri. Penyesalan akan datang kepadamu, vampire. Perang akan mulai, perang akan mulai, wahai pengkhianat. Kau tidak akan lepas, tidak akan, Naruto."_

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai rambut dua orang yang berbeda golongan. Suara itu, kau tahu siapa. Sasori mengumandangkan pernyataan yang kali ini membuat tubuhmu meremang. Entah itu karena dinginnya cuaca, atau suara yang hilang bersamaan hembusan angin. Kau mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyiksa pada telapak tanganmu. Pikiranmu melayang. Firasat tak mengenakan menghampiri hatimu. Kau harus pergi menemui kedua temanmu itu. Posisinya pasti terancam mengingat mereka pernah bekerja untuk _Fireflies_.

Kau menoleh saat menyadari Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi tanganmu. Dengan cepat kau mengibaskan jubahmu menutupi seluruh tubuh.

"Aku,"

Suaramu yang tersendat membuat Sasuke memandangmu curiga. Perasaan tak menentu itu datang di saat yang sangat buruk menurutmu. Selain dari rasa perih yang timbul akibat pedang tajam itu, perasaan campur aduk tentang semua yang ada dipikiranmu menjadi satu, sedikit membuatmu terheran dengan diri sendiri.

"Mungkin ini hanya untukku jika urusan kita telah selesai. Namun, jika seandainya kita bertemu kembali, aku tidak akan sungkan meladeni permainanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kau membalikkan tubuh, pergi berlari melawan arus, membuat pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu berkibar. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum samar. Tidak sejengkal pun berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian atau meninggalkan tempat. Matanya hanya terpaku pada satu titik yang semakin menjauh keberadaannya, hilang oleh kabut putih. Kali ini Sasuke meloloskannya. Yeah, untuk kali ini, dirinya rela membiarkan sang rubah pergi meninggalkan.

Karena untuk mengikat mangsa yang indah adalah melepasnya terlebih dahulu.

.

"Paman Teuchi!"

Teriakan yang melengking tinggi dari remaja perempuan membuat sang objek yang dituju berbalik. Dilihatnya Ayame berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya membawa tumpukan sayur mayur yang baru panen dari kebun.

"Kau melupakan gizi pokok makanan yang dibutuhkan tubuh." Sahut Ayame seraya menyodorkan keranjang sayuran.

"Buahahah! Bodohnya aku!"

Ayame yang melihat tingkah konyol orang tua di depannya hanya mendengus geli.

"Baiklah, hati-hati paman!"

Sepeninggal sosok Teuchi yang berpakaian tebal mendorong pedati, Ayame kembali memasuki paviliun rumah yang berada di seberangnya. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan mengandalkan pasokan sayur dari perkebunan, dan sedikit gandum yang mereka tanam. Tidak mudah, namun hidup terus berjalan, bukan?

Teuchi terus melakukan perjalanan, dengan mengelilingi tempat-tempat dipinggiran kota, lalu kembali pulang dengan membawa lembar-lembar uang. Pekerjaan biasa kesehariannya, namun mengeluarkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Salju cukup menebal, menghalangi pandangan jika tidak melihat secara cermat. Kaki rentanya menempuh beberapa mil dari tempat tinggalnya. Melelahkan memang.

Teuchi memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang berlawanan arah darinya terlihat aneh. Oh maksudnya, apakah kondisinya bisa dibilang baik melihat langkah kakinya yang begitu oleng, jubah yang terlihat kusam, dan apa itu?

Tetesan darah yang menciptakan jejak sepanjang ia berjalan? Ya Tuhan.

Teuchi mempercepat langkahnya mendorong pedati. Namun, sosok asing tersebut tiba-tiba tersungkur jatuh, sontak membuat Teuchi terkejut dan panik bersamaan. Pria tua itu berupaya menghampiri sosok yang dilihatnya lemah tak bertenaga dihadapannya. Teuchi mencoba untuk mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, namun tidak ada respon. Teuchi masih merasakan napasnya saat mengarahkan jemarinya tepat di lubang hidung sosok tak dikenalnya itu. Walaupun sangat lemah, tapi beruntunglah masih bernyawa.

Pria tua itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Masih dalam lingkungan hutan dan menuju pusat kota harus menempuh dengan waktu yang masih lama. Sekarang pun hanya ada dirinya seorang dan sosok asing yang terkapar tak berdaya yang ia temui.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menyelamatkannya. Jika pun dia orang jahat, aku akan menusuknya terlebih dahulu saat dirinya bangun."

Teuchi memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh ringkih tersebut yang berpakaian tebal, lalu memindahkannya pada pedati yang dibawanya. Ia menempatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin, dan menutupinya dengan berbagai macam keranjang serta kantung jerami berisi sayuran segar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Teuchi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Chiyo! Chiyo!"

Sahutan panjang nan ciri khas membuat wanita tua yang tengah merajut syal merah miliknya menoleh lambat, lalu berniat untuk menunda pekerjaannya dengan bangkit menuju pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya telah berdiri tak jauh dari rumahnya bersama pedati andalannya.

"Hey! Apa kabarmu?" Ujar Chiyo berjalan mendekat seraya merapatkan mantel yang membalutnya.

"Hahaha! Kau bisa lihat betapa sehatnya aku." Balas Teuchi seperti biasa tak kalah saing, membuat Chiyo terkekeh pelan.

"Yeah, kau tampak gemuk Teuchi."

Chiyo menerima beberapa keranjang bertumpuk berbagai macam jenis sayur, dan kacang. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil pada pedati milik sang teman. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perlengkapan milik Teuchi untuk perjalanan.

"Boleh aku bantu?"

Pertanyaan seseorang membuat Chiyo mengalihkan perhatiannya, begitu juga Teuchi yang bergumam heran. Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai nanas telah berdiri tegak di samping Chiyo. Cukup membuat wanita tua itu terkejut karena tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Shikamaru langsung mengambil beberapa keranjang dan kantung dari Chiyo yang terlihat kerepotan.

Srak.

Perhatian ketiganya beralih pada pedati yang tak jauh berdiri dari mereka. Sebuah tangan terlihat menggapai tepian benda kepunyaan Teuchi tersebut. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Chiyo menjatuhkan bawaannya, membungkam mulutnya karena terkejut, sedangkan Teuchi bersikap waspada.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu masih bergeming, namun perhatiannya kian menajam, memandang curiga dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada pada pedati tersebut.

"Shikamaru! Berbahaya! Jangan mendekat!"

Bagai angin lalu perkataan Chiyo untuk Shikamaru. Tanpa sedikit pun merasa takut atau ragu, dirinya mendekati pedati yang terlihat lapuk dimakan usia. Namun, niat untuk membunuh siapapun yang berada di pedati itu sirna begitu saja saat melihat rupa sang empu.

Mata kuacinya mengedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa pandangannya tidak salah lihat. Dengan cekatan tangannya menyibak jubah yang menutupinya, dan well, tebakannya tidak salah.

Shikamaru langsung mengangkatnya ala bridal dengan hati-hati. Pria nanas itu meringis dalam hati saat melihat keadaan orang yang selama ini dicarinya tidak bisa dikatakan dengan baik. Wajah pucat yang membeku, pakaian lusuh, dan darah yang mengering menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Oh, shit!" Umpat Shikamaru, cemas tak karuan.

Lelaki itu langsung membawanya dengan cepat memasuki rumah. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Chiyo dan Teuchi mengikutinya.

Shikamaru menidurkan pemuda pirang itu pada sofa ruang tamu, tak jauh dari perapian. Dirinya melucuti sepasang sepatu yang masih melekat pada Naruto, disusul dengan melepas jubah dan lembar pakaiannya yang sangat dingin, dan sedikit ternodai salju.

"Oh, ayolah! Ayolah! Kau masih hidup, Naruto!" Sahut Shikamaru seraya mengguncang tubuh dihadapannya.

Chiyo yang melihat hal tersebut berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dapur. Entahlah, siapa pun orang asing itu, sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan mengingat Shikamaru bertindak tidak biasa saat menemukannya.

"Shikamaru, ada ap- OH TUHAN!"

Suara pecahan cangkir teh menyusul keterkejutan Sakura. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura berlari tergesa mendekati sofa, menyejajarkan dirinya pada kaki sofa untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Seiring tepukan tangan Sakura pada pipi bergaris yang dingin itu, gerak kelopak matanya terlihat bergerak pelan. Tak lama, biru langit khas musim panas menampilkan diri, memandang tidak fokus pada objek yang dilihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Syukurlah, syukurlah!"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menangis haru, menyusul dirinya untuk mendekap pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Sakura merasakan bagaimana dingin yang merayap pada tubuh sahabatnya itu. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat Naruto yang berbeda. Shikamaru tersenyum sendu. Entahlah, sepertinya hari ini Tuhan memberkatinya. Instingnya selama ini tidak pernah mengkhianati. Saat melihat tangan itu, ia tak perlu berpikir berulang kali untuk menebak siapa orang itu, walaupun kewaspadaan harus tetap terjaga. Shikamaru yang melihat Chiyo datang dengan mug gelas berukuran besar ditangan memberi ruang untuknya.

"Minumlah."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, membantu Naruto memposisikan dirinya saat mendengar suara Chiyo. Wanita tua itu dengan lembut mengarahkan mug berisi teh hangat pada bibir yang membeku itu, seraya mengelus punggung pemuda dihadapannya.

Wajah Naruto kian lama memerah, menunjukkan jika suhu tubuhnya semakin hangat. Matanya terpejam tak lama, lalu kembali melihat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu!?" Tanya Sakura memandang dengan raut khawatir seraya menangkup wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tenang Sakura, Naruto butuh menyesuaikan diri." Ujar Shikamaru berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi tenang.

"Uchiha menculikku."

Dua kata yang meluncur pelan namun terdengar dingin membuat dua orang itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Manik biru tersebut memandang lurus pada perapian, mencoba untuk menerima panas ke dalam tubuh. Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Dirinya tidak terkejut untuk mendengar hal itu. Namun, tetap saja. Pasti bangsawan vampire itu selalu menggunakan cara kotor terhadap mangsanya, tidak salah lagi.

Terdengar suara deritan pintu yang menutup. Tepat beberapa menit lalu Chiyo mengantarkan teman pria tuanya itu berpamitan.

"Fireflies menyatakan perang."

"Huh!?"

"Kau tahu, Uchiha menjadikanku umpan untuk Namikaze. Licik memang, dan aku melarikan diri tepat dimana dua klan itu tengah berunding di Asrtad. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke mengejarku, kami sempat beradu mulut, dan Sasori datang hampir membunuhku jika saja Uchiha sialan itu tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan khasnya. Jujur aku benci mengakuinya."

"Lalu? Dia meloloskanmu?"

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Kupikir dia akan menagih janjiku." Sahut Naruto datar, terdengar enggan membahas.

Keadaan kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berniat kembali untuk membuka mulut. Ketiganya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Chiyo, wanita tua itu duduk di kursi goyangnya, kembali menekuni rajutan syal merah miliknya. Sejujurnya Chiyo cukup tersentak saat tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang baru di rumahnya itu. Jika tidak salah, apa tadi dia menyebut Sasori?

Entahlah, mengingat banyak nama yang digunakan oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

"Kalian menginap disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, baik Shikamaru maupun Sakura keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto yang melihatnya menghela napas pelan.

"Apa kalian tidak merepotkan wanita itu?" Sahut Naruto kembali, kali ini terdengar membisik pelan.

"Kau tahu, kami mencarimu, langit semakin gelap dan butuh tempat bermalam, lalu melihat sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Jadi, yeah.." Respon Sakura ala kadarnya dengan suara kecil.

Keduanya kembali diam. Shikamaru terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Tentunya itu tentang cerita Naruto. Mengenai perang, Uchiha bak iblis yang tengah mempersiapkan pasukannya, belum lagi keadaan dirinya dan dua temannya itu kedepan nanti. Oh, kali ini ia hanya bisa berharap penuh pada Tuhan.

"Kapan kita kembali?"

"Tergantung keadaanmu." Balas Sakura cepat.

"Siang ini." Ujar Naruto pendek, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey, hey, apa kau yakin?" Sahut Shikamaru terdengar tidak biasa.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan teman pirangnya itu yang baru ditemukan. Kejadian yang tak pernah ia sangka, aneh, dan kebetulan. Namun, terjadi pada dirinya. Menemukan orang yang selama ini dicari-carinya di sebuah pedati pria tua? Oh, mustahil sekali, tapi ia bersyukur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Beruntung orang tua itu membawaku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati kedinginan." Ucap Naruto diiringi tawa kecil.

"Jadi, bersiaplah. Kita akan kembali ke Laksevag."

.

Shikamaru mengikat beberapa perlengkapan di pelana kuda seperti biasa. Ia mendengus pelan, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah yang dihuninya semalaman bersama Sakura. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Sakura tengah asyik mengobrol dengan wanita tua dihadapannya. Pria nanas itu berjalan mendekat, menyusul duduk disamping Naruto.

"Jadi kalian akan segera pergi 'kah." Ujar Chiyo terselip nada tak rela saat mendengarnya.

Sakura memandang Naruto, juga Shikamaru secara bergantian, lalu beralih pada Chiyo seraya tersenyum tidak enak. Entahlah, dirinya juga merasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan Chiyo seorang diri. Walaupun ia baru pertama kali bertemu wanita tua itu, hatinya merasa telah akrab. Chiyo mengingatkan Sakura terhadap mendiang ibunya.

Oh, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa sedih.

Sakura mengelus punggung tangan yang terlihat keriput itu, memandang wajah renta yang memiliki banyak kerutan. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami, nek." Ujar Sakura penuh kasih, sedangkan Chiyo membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Apapun itu. Selama aku bisa membantu, pasti akan kulakukan." Balas Chiyo khas orang tua.

Sakura memeluk Chiyo dengan erat, penuh penghayatan. Seakan darinya takut untuk kehilangan. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura melepasnya dengan senyum hangat. Lalu, Shikamaru. Cukup membuat Sakura termangu melihat pria nanas itu mendekap Chiyo mengikutinya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Shikamaru sesaat setelah melepas dekapannya.

Hal itu hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dari Chiyo sebagai respon. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu masih bergeming memperhatikan interaksi orang-orang dihadapannya.

Setelah Sakura dan Shikamaru bangkit hendak menyelesaikan persiapannya, Naruto tidak kunjung mengikuti keduanya. Chiyo tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan manik biru dihadapannya. Wanita renta itu hanya tersenyum ramah. Melihat itu, Naruto tertegun, lalu menghampiri Chiyo dengan perlahan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sahut Naruto seraya merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Chiyo memandang heran saat melihat tangan Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kantung lusuh dan sedikit ternoda kearahnya.

"Hadiah dariku. Terima kasih telah membantu temanku untuk tinggal disini."

Chiyo meraihnya, hendak melepas tali yang mengikat kantung itu. Kedua matanya membola, terlalu terkejut untuk melihat kepingan emas yang ada didalamnya. Apa ini sungguhan?

"Terima kasih banyak, nak. Terima kasih. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, dan teman-temanmu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak pergi menuju Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat mengamati interaksinya dengan Chiyo diambang pintu. Mereka memandang teduh pada manik biru tersebut. Ketiganya saling memandang, saling meyakinkan. Tak selang beberapa menit, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, diikuti Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang menutup daun pintu perlahan.

Tubuhnya langsung diterpa angin beku. Butir salju yang tak kalah dinginnya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Dilihatnya dua buah kuda berdiri terikat disamping rumah.

"Jadi, pilih bersamaku atau Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba seraya mendekat kearah kuda berwarna cokelat untuk mengelusnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat kuda tersebut mendekat kearahnya. Cukup membuat Sakura terdiam lama saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Mungkin melepas rindu denganmu bukan hal yang buruk."

Naruto tertawa geli, dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari Sakura di lengannya. Jujur sebenarnya wanita itu enggan mengakui rasanya. Hanya saja, ucapan dan hatinya sering berjalan tidak seirama. Terkadang Sakura merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Terlalu labil, dan naif diumurnya yang hampir di penghujung dua puluh tahun.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, membantunya untuk menaiki kuda terlebih dahulu. Lalu, disusul olehnya yang mengemudikan tali kuda.

Salju tidak setebal seperti semalam. Cukup mempermudah perjalanan menuju perbatasan dari hutan cemara. Shikamaru mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia sedikit mendahului laju kudanya, berniat untuk memandu arah jalan yang akan dituju.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Tidak, ia merasa bersyukur saat mengingat perjalanan pulang akan lebih cepat. Naruto telah kembali. Tuhan menjawab pertanyaannya selama dua hari belakangan ini. Diam-diam Shikamaru tersenyum samar. Hatinya hanya berharap kebaikan-kebaikan apa yang akan Tuhan beri pada dirinya dan kedua temannya itu.

.

_Laksevag _

Riuh tepuk tangan saling menyahuti pertunjukan tari tradisional yang diadakan setiap akhir pekan. Masyarakat memenuhi jalanan dengan beragam kegiatan untuk meramaikan festival budaya pada malam hari. Pria dan wanita saling bercengkrama, berdansa mengikuti alunan biola dan harmonika yang mengiringi setiap gerak.

Naruto memperlambat pacu kudanya. Manik birunya menelusuri sebuah kota yang akan ia tinggali kedepannya, bersama dua teman lama. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini, mengingat terakhir kali dirinya hanya singgah sementara untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok dan berlatih.

Naruto hendak menuruni sanggurdi, lalu berjalan seraya menuntun kuda dengan Sakura yang masih duduk di punggung kuda. Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berdiri didekatnya seraya mengadahkan tangan mungilnya yang penuh dengan permen. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran dan ada perasaan curiga merayapi hatinya. Walaupun anak-anak, tetap saja akan berbahaya jika jatuh dalam perangkap.

"Ini, permen!" Sahut anak tersebut semakin mendekatkan tangannya pada Naruto, berniat untuk memberikannya.

Sedangkan respon yang Naruto berikan tidak cukup membuat antusias. Pemuda pirang itu bergeming, mencoba untuk mengabaikan dengan mengalihkan perhatian. Sukses membuat anak kecil tersebut menekuk garis bibirnya keatas, memandang sedih.

"Hey, jangan kasar! Terimalah, dia hanya bocah." Ujar Sakura melihat interaksi keduanya yang dapat membuat mata sakit.

Naruto mendengus, lalu kembali menatap bocah laki-laki tersebut yang dibalas senyum sumringah. Cukup membuat Naruto salah tingkah, dan mau tak mau ia mengambil beberapa biji permen yang berada di tangan mungil itu.

"T-terima kasih."

Dan entah kenapa suara yang selalu berteriak lantang pada musuh terdengar terbata-bata hanya kepada seorang anak kecil.

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa!"

Sepeninggal anak kecil yang memiliki rambut hitam pekat itu, Naruto kembali mengamati bungkus permen yang terlihat mahal? Oh entahlah, kelihatannya seperti itu.

"Dia anak yang tampan." Ujar Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menoleh kearah dimana bocah tersebut lari. Namun, sesuatu yang mengejutkan membuat bola mata Naruto melebar. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri tak jauh memandang dirinya. Pandangannya hilang saat orang-orang berlalu lalang menghalanginya, dan kembali tidak menemukan apa yang tadi ia lihat sebelumnya.

Apa mungkin karena kelelahan? Jadinya, ia melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya dilihat. Sosok itu, ia tak salah lagi melihatnya. Mata onyx itu, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Hey, kau melamun! Ayo pulang!" Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ada, Naruto kembali melanjutkan tuntunan kudanya menuju rumah yang akan ditinggali.

Selama perjalanannya, Naruto tak pernah absen menghembuskan napas, cukup membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura merasa tak habis pikir melihat teman pirangnya yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

Wanita itu hendak memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang pintu dan memutarnya beberapa kali. Naruto tak merespon pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya tengah berharap jika kedepannya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah angan-angan saha mengingat semua yang telah terjadi selama ini.

"Huaa.. Aku mengantuk." Ujar Naruto langsung menjatuhkan diri pada sofa yang terlihat nyaman di matanya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto yang dengan mudahnya telah masuk ke alam mimpi menggumamkan kata andalannya seperti biasa.

Dilihatnya wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, terlelap damai tanpa perlu mengeluarkan mimik tegang. Begitu tenang, dan manis.

"Okay, setelah dia yang melamun, giliranmu yang melamun. Ayo, bantu aku mengangkut barang!"

Dan dengan sedikit enggan, Shikamaru langsung melesat keluar rumah untuk mengambil barang yang masih tergantung pada pelana kuda.

Tidak ada yang spesial, Naruto lebih banyak beristirahat malam ini. Dirinya kembali terjaga saat waktu makan malam telah tiba dengan suara keras Sakura yang mengisi gendang telinganya.

Mereka menghabiskan tiga puluh menit di meja makan bersama obrolan ringan yang menyelimuti ketiganya. Cukup membuat Naruto mengembalikan tawanya yang sudah lama mereka dengar, dan Shikamaru yang sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Malam semakin larut. Shikamaru tengah membilas semua peralatan makan di dapur, bersama Sakura yang menemani dirinya dengan secangkir kopi. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di sudut ruangan. Entahlah, catatan ilmu pengetahuan yang terlihat kuno, dan hey! Sejak kapan Naruto gemar membaca?

Ia langsung melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah, lalu mendengus kesal. Kini matanya hanya memandang langit-langit ruangan, lalu beralih pada perapian yang saat ini menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Matanya hendak menutup, namun sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya. Suara itu berasal dari luar pintu. Seseorang mengetuknya dengan perlahan. Naruto hendak bangkit untuk melihat kearah lubang pintu, namun Sakura langsung mendahuluinya, membuat dirinya kembali terduduk di sofa, mengamati dengan cermat tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Entahlah, cukup mengherankan untuk bertamu dengan waktu selarut ini.

Sakura melirik kearah lubang pintu. Seseorang, namun wajahnya tertutup oleh fedora yang dikenakannya, berdiri seorang diri dibalik pintu. Entahlah, walaupun rasa curiga dan takut bercampur menjadi satu, namun hatinya bersuara untuk membukanya. Shit, membuatku sulit saja, batin Sakura mengerang.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Sakura memutar knop pintu, dan menariknya. Manik emeraldnya terkejut saat mendapati sosok asing yang tersenyum ramah pada dirinya, dan wait! Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan teman pirangnya itu?

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Suara khas seorang pria, namun terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura, cukup membuat wanita itu bergerak kikuk, salah tingkah mendapatinya.

"A-ah iya, silahkan."

Wanita itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar, langsung disusul oleh pria tersebut yang memasuki ruangan.

"Rumah yang bagus." Sahutnya ringan seraya melepas fedoranya.

"T-terima kasih!"

Pria tersebut dengan penuh kesantunan melepas coat hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hendak menggantungnya pada hanger yang tersedia, namun Sakura langsung mengambilnya untuk dilakukan.

"Oh, terima kasih." Ujar Minato terkesan.

"Dengan senang hati. Jika aku boleh tahu, apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat pria yang terlihat muda tersebut memandangnya dengan kedipan mata beberapa kali.

"Ah, benar. Aku Namikaze Minato. Apa Naruto ada disini?"

Pembukaan sederhana, namun membentuk banyak pertanyaan di benak Sakura. Hal yang paling penting adalah, siapa pria ini, dan ada urusan apa dengan sahabat pirangnya itu?

"Dia, anakku."

Seolah dapat membaca apa yang Sakura pikirkan, wanita itu hanya diam termangu mendengar dua kata itu, lamban untuk mencerna kedalam otaknya.

Dan kedua orang itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto yang terlihat berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Note :

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan karya saya yang satu ini. Bagaimana? Seru 'kah? Atau sebaliknya ? Hehehe~

Doakan author semoga fic-nya buruan kelar. Jujur, saya kadang suka cape batin karena terlalu banyak hal2 yang terpikir di otak. Banyak hal, entah itu sekolah saya, hobi, perasaan2 saya. Agak curhat dikit, tapi it's fine! Ehe~

Review kalian sangat sangat dinantikan.

Jangan lupa ya reviewnya! Hehe~

Salam hangat,

Author


End file.
